The Withering Amaranth - Part 2: The Crusader's Game
by Plague Doctor of Mind
Summary: Many have come to the Fabric to reach the Tower, and they must work together to face a great foe who threatens the Multiverse. Vitomir Riley Pryus is planning an endgame, and our heroes must fight their way to understand the endgame and prevent it some being played. The great final battle leading up to the endgame will not be what you'll expect.
1. Ch9-The Warlock

The Holy Quintet, the Black Egrets, and the Scout Regiment — united under one cause and one understanding — continue their journey in this vast unknown world. Each arrived from their own worlds, some of which have merged into one, causing overhauling consequences. They haven't come up with a name for their alliance, but out of their debate, Madoka suggested a name: The Filia Pact. Despite the confusion around that name, most agreed on the name for now.

The Knight, Vitomir Riley Pryus, has shown to be at first a unknown stranger speaking nonsense. Now, he has shown himself a threat to their worlds through a power yet to be understood. This world this alliance came to is his realm, and the tower is his castle.

The Filia Pact continued their journey, the Holy Quintet kept on a lookout for Homura and Kyubey, who have gone missing when they arrived in this vast world. Despite that, everyone had to be on a lookout for Pryus for there is no idea when he'll appear and act.

* * *

Leaving the forests, they arrive in a mountain trail that leads to an abandoned settlement with stones walls. Every food, livestock, and supply was still fresh, and the overall settlement vacant enough for the alliance to stay for the night. The Egret's Airship had no place to land, so it was placed on sky patrol, circling the settlement.

Hange was able to find a place with an open space to perform her research on the crystal infection, needing Sayaka and Parasoul present. She found her work a lot easier with the information Molly provided from the Black Egret's research.

That night, most of people in the The Filia Pact was up. Madoka and Kyoko hung out with Eren Mikasa, and Armin at one of the walls. Peacock and Avery were also there to hang out as well, killing some time before they decided to get some beauty rest.

They had a conversation mostly about themselves and their home.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had a home in a Wall Districts until on day a Colossal Titan and an Armored Titan breached the walls. They lost their families during and following the breach. As they got older, Eren joined the Military, vowing to seek vengeance against the Titans; Mikasa joined to look after Eren; Armin joined with the two as their friend. Together, they joined the Survey Crop to go outside the wall and contribute their effort in fighting for Humanity."

"I guess I can't top that," Kyoko admitted, "I've lost my family when I was young, but when I came to Mitakihara, I joined the Holy Quintet with new friends. My life kind of turned around at that point. And I think we already told you guys this the other night, but we did save our world from Witches."

"I wish we can do that for our world," Eren replied, killing all the titans and saving humanity in the end."

"You know, our world never has this 'magic'. Instead, we go with the technology we have at the time," Armin explained, "And we slowly progress for the sake of Humanity and combating the Titans. It's our Military Duty."

"By the way, are you sure we should leave Sayaka and Parasoul with Miss Zoe," Madoka concerningly asked, "She's been very strange ever since they accepted in helping her research."

"Don't worry, she's kind of been like that with me at time," Eren assured.

"We did say Eren has the ability to transform into a titan, remember?" Mikasa reminded.

"I still don't believe that stuff," Kyoko taunted.

"But it's true! I was able to save two distrcts from being overrun by titans!" Eren face Kyoko. "I was also able to take many titans down alone!"

"Prove it," Kyoko demanded, "Let me see how you transform into a titan."

"Want to see?" Eren had his right hand ready. "Your magic against my Titan abilities."

"I would like to see you prove me wrong, Titan-boy. Let's go a few rounds." Kyoko smiled with her red Soul Gem ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kyoko." Mikasa halted.

Peacock laughed. "My money's on Kyoko."

"Peacock-san, that's really mean," Madoka commented.

"Come on, it's just a joke, but you want to see it too, right?" Peacock shrugs.

"No." Madoka shook her head.

As their conversations kept on going, Madoka started to see Peacock walk away to smoke a cigar. Peacock was quiet and concerned as she gazed at the view of the mountains; she had the cigar in her hand, but it wasn't lit. Avery was sitting at the top of Peacock's hat, being bored. Madoka can also see a serious look on her face, deep in thought. Peacock then had a tear in her eye and she wiped it off.

Madoka decided to go over and have a chat with her. She left Kyoko to talk with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"Peacock-san?" Madoka approached her.

"Beat it, can your see Peacock is busy?" Avery responded.

"Avery, it's alright." Peacock puts down the unlit cigar and looked at Madoka with a frown. "What is it?"

"You've been quiet for a while, and you look upset," Madoka pointed out, "Is there something wrong?"

Peacock didn't want to answer, but she sighs and decided to speak up.

"It's about the Skullgirl, your friend Filia." Peacock moves the brim of her hat down. "Did she ever tell you about what her wish was when she obtained the Skullheart?"

Madoka nods. "She said... she wanted her friend, Carol, to have a normal life again."

"Carol... I see." Peacock looked at the open view of the mountain's forests.

"Did everyone in your world really have intentions to claim that Skullheart," Madoka wondered, "Even if it meant sacrificing so much for it."

Peacock sighed. "Everyone wants their hands on it for that one wish, kid. However, there are people like me and Big Band who know that it must be destroyed because it's dangerous."

Madoka carefully read Peacock's face, and she can tell that Peacock knows something about the Skullheart. "You know someone who used it before Filia, do you?"

Peacock remained silent for a while until she spoke up with a confession. "She was previous Skullgirl before your friend claimed it — A friend named Marie. She made a wish that would punish those who wrong us in the past. Thanks to that Hair-For-Brain years later, Marie's gone." She picked up the cigar, lit it, and smoked. "All I can do for my friend is grant her that wish, but even that promised is finished. Medici Tower is gone."

"Is that why you joined us?" Madoka was surprised to hear all this from Peacock.

"The Skullheart is in the hands of that knight, it still needs to be destroyed," Peacock noted, "I know your care for Filia, but I... Sorry. It's something that needs to be done."

Madoka looked down. She saw a friendship with Filia despite having met for a short amount of time until her death in the hands of Pryus. The Skullheart and the Skullgirl is nothing like the Soul Gem and a Magical Girl, and Madoka shouldn't compare them like this.

"Peacock... if you or Princess Parasoul are still seeking to destroy the Skullheart," Madoka accepted, "I won't stop you two..."

"It's for the best," Peacock understood.

Soon, Armin detected something. "Look! In the sky!"

When everyone on the wall looked, they see some kind of comet coming down. At first, Madoka, Kyoko, and Peacock and make out the shape: a human-like figure. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were slightly confused by the shape.

Once the comet crashed into the gorge, Kyoko was the first to act. She jumped off the wall and started making her way to the crash site. Peacock was interested in it, leaving the wall and going after Kyoko. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin went off to get Corporal Levi. Madoka runs off to check on Sayaka and Parasoul to tell them. Levi and Parasoul would later help investigate.

* * *

When Kyoko and Peacock arrived at the site, the human-like figure turns out to be this mech-suit in black and white. It's armed with some kind of staff that projected something; It was also armed with a few cannons and firearms. Overall, the mech-suit is in one piece, lying on its side with a dent on its chest.

"It's... a Gundam. I thought they were all anime and action figures." Peacock took a quick examination. She can hear system going down. "Seems this big machine is out of battery."

"Same here,I can hear it turning off... but what the hell is it doing here?" Kyoko then examined the dent in the mech-suit's chest. "If I'm correct... the pilot would be in here."

Peacock took out a stethoscope and checked the chest. She then knocked on it a few times only to find it hollow.

"Only one way to find out!" Peacock tosses the stethoscope and takes out a crowbar. She attempts to pry a doorway into the pilot seat.

Avery joined in with a blowtorch and mask. Despite their attempts open it forcefully, they weren't able to get it open.

Soon, Levi and Parasoul arrive with their horse riders and motorcycle brigade respectively. Hange and Sayaka were with them on the motorcycle brigade. Hange really liked her first experience being a passenger on a motorcycle, and she even ended up fainting once she saw the Gundam.

"A Gundam?" Parasoul has sort of known about these machines but only saw them as fiction.

"A real-life size Gundam," Sayaka corrected.

"And we think the pilot is still in there." Kyoko pointed to the chest of the Gundam.

Levi was impressed by the Gundam, but looked sort of indifferent to the discovery.

Gundams — High performance mobile suits constructed out of a unique alloy called Gundanium. They're equiped with experimental technology that's available to them at the time of their creation. The name stood for Genetic on Universal Neutraly Different Alloy-nium Mobile suit". This is the known information that most of the people know other then that it's from a world where Gundams exist.

Levi dismounts to tries to cut the chest open with his blades. The blades break with just one strike. "It's tougher than Titan armor."

Suddenly, the chest opens with some smoke coming out. Levi, Kyoko, and Peacock step back. As it open, it reveals that there is a pilot inside the Gundam. The Gundam pilot is a young man with light brown hair and braided ponytail. He also has blue eyes and fair skin. He wore a unique jacket with a fur collar, black slacks, and cobalt blue shirt. He appeared conscious at first, breathing heavily, but soon fell unconscious.

Kyoko and Peacock took the young man out of the pilot's seat before he the smoke inside makes him suffocate. Peacock retrieved the stethoscope she tossed aside and used it to check for a heartbeat.

"Yup! Still alive!" Peacock confirmed.

"I'll have my men take him to get recovery," Parasoul offered.

"What about the Gundam? It's not broken, but it needs a recharge," Kyoko questioned.

"I'll have Molly get the airship to pick this up," Parasoul replied, "Roxie will repair this."

Levi mounts his horse. "If we're taking this man back to recover, we might as well get someone to watch over them." Levi then looked to Sayaka. "You'll do it."

Sayaka looked at Levi. "Me? Why?"

"Because I said so," Levi intimidated, "Just don't let him die."

"...Fine." Sayaka rolls her eyes.

* * *

Parasoul and with some Egret troops while the Egret motorcycle brigade carried Sayaka, Kyoko, and Peacock back to the settlement. Levi followed. The airship flew over them, heading to Parasoul's location to pick up the Gundam.

The Gundam Pilot was taken to some medics station at a clinic. There, they patched him and checking his health before placing him in a bed. Sayaka, who's following Levi's order, remained with the Gundam Pilot to keep watch. She found this responsibility to be kind of boring. Then again, she did find the Pilot to be cute at first.

Sayaka looked at him before taking out her soul gem. She looked carefully at what was inside the gem.

There was some kind of silhouette inside: a mermaid in knight's armor and a somber cape. It's tail is grotesque yet elegant, adorned in gloomy scales and heart-shaped fin. It orchestrated that only Sayaka can hear. It's the strong attractive melancholy of an orchestra's melody with violins stressing sorrow and drums booming misery. Sayaka can make out the name of this musical piece: Symposium Magarum — "Symposium of Witches."

One of the violins in that musical piece suddenly struck Sayaka with a memory, playing with great emotions. They were painful memories of how Sayaka became a Magical Girl.

Sayaka used her wish to heal a boy that she loved. Kyubey granted it, and Sayaka made the contract to become an "Ally of Justice". But things began to change when she later discovers that there is another girl that has fallen in love with the boy. And it didn't help that she had problems revealing her magical girl identity to the boy. In the end, that girl ended up winning that boy's affection, leaving Sayaka alone and heartbroken. It was too late to fix that. Since then, Sayaka accepts the truth that's her love is better off with another as long as he's happy. And things won't be better for her if she successfully did confess her feelings to him.

The music is starting to make Sayaka a little drowzy before putting her to sleep.


	2. Ch10-Shatter

Sayaka woke up the next day, she got looked around her, finding that she's still in the clinic. She then looked at the Gundam Pilot; he's still in bed, recovering from last night. Sayaka then sighed.

"Had a good rest, Sayaka?" Mami then entered the room with Kyoko.

Sayaka has been sleeping on a chair, and she's felt her back ache a bit. Her hair is a bit messy, so it didn't take a while to fix her hair. She nods to Mami. The soul gems was still in her hand, but she places it on a nightstand nearby so that she can fix her hair.

"How's our guest?" Mami looked at the Gundam Pilot.

"Still out cold, but I think he's recovering fine." Sayaka gets up to stretch.

"You didn't have trouble when watching over him, did you?" Mami asked.

"No way, it was so easy. Levi should've just picked someone else to do it." Sayaka made no lock of hair was sticking up.

"You know... after they brought him here, Peacock and I were thinking..." Kyoko smiled in a teasingly way. She walked over to give Sayaka a pat on the back. "Do you think he your type?"

The question felt so sudden to Sayaka. She shook her head and moves away from Kyoko. She then folds her arms.

"I don't know." Sayaka looked away.

"Come on, there's reason Levi chose you to look after him." Kyoko steps close and nudges he arm.

"He probably just chose me because I was only one present and not doing anything." Sayaka blushed slightly. "There's no way he would have put me in this position just because the pilot is cute."

"Is he cute?" Kyoko questioned.

"What? No... Okay a bit," Sayaka admitted, embarrassed.

"Kyoko, I think you should stop." Mami found this funny but knew Sayaka wanted it to stop.

"Anyway... what is everyone else doing this morning?" Sayaka wondered.

"Madoka and Peacock are with Princess Parasoul and Levi," Mami answered, "They're planning out the next route to the Tower."

"As for Eren and his friends, they're with Hange and Molly," Kyoko added, "They prepping convoys for the next trip."

"And I guess the Gundam in already picked up?" Sayaka asked.

"You're correct," Mami replied.

"Alright, so what do they have so far on our next move?" Sayaka sits back down.

Kyoko leans near a window and looks out.

Mami was at the meeting earlier, but left it to Madoka to remember some of the information. "They found a few maps that were interpreted by Molly, narrowing the decisions down to three options: A mountain pass, a riverside, and a ravine. All of them lead out of the mountains the fastest and into a plain."

"And that's it?" Sayaka raised an eyebrow.

"They lead to an abandoned city on a hill," Mami explained, "It's the closest point to the tower."

Sayaka then wondered. "Wait, if there are maps, then that means there's a name for this world."

"Most of the maps contained a common name," Mami replied, "Molly translated it as, The Fabric."

"The Fabric..." Sayaka found the name strange.

The Gundam Pilot awoke, groaning a bit in pain with a severe headache. He was wearing his cobalt blue shirt and gray boxer shorts at the moment; His jacket and slacks were on a nightstand next him, folded.

"What happened?" The Pilot mumbled, half-asleep.

Kyoko walked over. "Wakey, wakey, Blue-eyes. You're with us."

"You're in a clinic," Mami explained, "We found you in that Gundam, unconscious, and brought you here to recover."

"But what exactly happened?" The Pilot rubbed his eyes.

"Your Gundam is what happened." Kyoko exclaimed. "It crashed nearby as if you had no control over it! We had to get you out of that heap of junk!"

"Wait, recover? You left my gundam where it was?" The Pilot is now fully awake.

"Someone picked it up," Mami assured.

"For repairs," Kyoko replied, "It took a bit of a punch to the chest, but I'm sure those Egrets on that airship know how to fix that dent. Other than that, its batteries need to be recharged."

The Pilot soon tries to get out of bed and grabbed his jacket and pants. "Then they'll need me to help get it running."

Sayaka stops him right where he is, and he has him sit down on the bed. "Woah there, you're still recovering, and I got orders to watch over you. You just woke up, don't you think you should take it slow? And I have questions to ask about you, the Gundam, and where you came from."

"I'm not letting some school girl tell me what to do." The Pilot was a bit rude. "And I don't have time to answer questions."

"Well, I think it would be useful if you tell us your name and where you're from!" Sayaka pointed out.

"You take care of him, Sayaka. Make sure he doesn't escape." Kyoko leaves while trying to hold in a bit a laughter. "Catch you two around."

Once Mami and Kyoko both leave the clinic, it was only Sayaka and the Gundam Pilot. The two stared at each other, and Sayaka made sure he didn't make an attempt to leave the room until she gets some information out of him. It would be better if someone else came to interrogate instead of her, but she thought she had to do this herself.

"Can you remember where you were before the crash?" Sayaka questioned.

The Pilot only glared before he gave a sigh.

"I was with the forces of the Earth Sphere and the Colonies, united against some enemy." The Pilot lies back. "They were dealing with some guy name Pryus who is demanding the end of nations or something like that. That and he was leading an armada against Earth and the Colonies."

"Wait, hold up... Colonies and Earth Sphere?" Sayaka is a bit confused.

The pilot rolls his eyes. "Long story short, Earth is trying to handle conflicts on Mars or something like that. I've taken part in an operation with my father and his 'friends'."

"How did you end up crashing here?" Sayaka shakes her head at the pilot's explanation.

The Pilot took a while to recall the events. "Well... you can say I found the Gundam when my other one got shot down. And the last thing I remember was getting flung far from Mars."

"I see... we'll The Black Egrets, the Survey Corps, and the Holy Quintet has crossed paths with Pryus as well." Sayaka rubs her arm. "We kind of going after him, and it led us to this world. The map we found here call it The Fabric."

"You don't say..." The Pilot got up again. "Well if you guys are going after him, I'm going after him to give him an ass-kicking."

"All by yourself?" Sayaka is not amused. "Come on, you'll need some allies. I say you come with us."

"You guys?" The Pilot then got up to put on his pants and his jacket. "Alright, convince me. Why should I join you guys?"

"For real?" Sayaka got up, still making sure he didn't try to escape. "You can't expect me to give a reason."

"If there's no reason, I'll just go on my way." The Pilot smiled at her.

"Why you... if Pryus is everyone's problem that day he came to each of our worlds!" Sayaka ranted. "We have a common enemy, why not join forces to even the odds of kicking his ass!"

The pilot then laughed and sound like he's messing with her. "Alright, alright, I guess that's enough to convince me. And where are my manners?" He offers a handshake. "The name's Duo Maxwell, after my dad."

"Sayaka Miki." Sayaka shakes his hand, still finding him rude.

Medics can be heard starting to pack up and get out of the clinic. Armin soon barges into the room.

"Sayaka! We need to get out of here!" Armin warned.

"What's going on?" Sayaka Looked at Armin.

"It's a surprise attack! Levi and Parasoul hastily decided to split up the convoys into three and escape through the three routes! They expect to regroup once we escape."

"Let's not waste time now!" Sayaka ran over to retrieve her soul gem. She then looked to Duo. "You're with me!" She follows Armin out of the clinic.

"Uhhh... right!" Duo followed her and Armin.

Outside, the settlement is already set ablaze. Egrets Troops and Survey Corp soldiers were already getting into the convoys and leaving. The Egret Airship is also leaving while locating and shooting down whatever was causing the surprise attack. Armin was already with the Survey Corp Convoy.

The convoy for the Holy Quintet was demolished from the beginning of the surprise attack.

Trebuchets can be seen on parts of the mountains, delivering flaming projectiles on the city. They can barely be seen as they were hidden behind several trees; it was only when they fired that they end up exposing their hiding place. The Black Egrets and The Survey Crop responded with brief artillery fire before loading those up into the convoy.

Sayaka meets up with the Holy Quintet at the demolished convoy. Peacock and Avery were also present.

"Glad to see that the Gundam Pilot is able to walk." Mami welcomed.

"Geez, there's goes our transportation," Kyoko complained, "Anyone got a better idea to escape other than going on foot?"

"We have to get out of here first!" Madoka reminded.

"Right!" Peacock agreed.

The Holy Quintet and Peacock started leaving the settlement through one of the gates to head to the riverside route. Duo stops.

"I have to get my Gundam! You said it's on the airship!" Duo turns to go with the Black Egrets.

"Duo! Wait!" Sayaka looked to her friend. "You guys go on! I'll catch up once I get Duo!"

"Are you crazy?!" Kyoko glared at her. "If he really wants to risk reaching the Gundam, he's dead meat already!"

"We just found him, and you know that!" Sayaka argued.

Sayaka turned back to go after Duo. She would find him at the gate, being attacked by a brute.

The brute is like that of a Frankenstein's monster: green skin, stitch marks all over his body, and large metal pins to conduct electricity. He has a bulky appearance with an exposed heart and white eyes. His mask was a simple skull, and his armor consisted of greaves and leather. In addition to the armor is the crystal infection that protrudes all over his body.

Duo was moving back in shock.

The brute raised his massive battle ax, prepared to deliver a finishing blow that could kill Duo. But as he swung downward, the ax clashed with the blade of a cutlass. Sayaka intervened with her crystal infection going into overdrive again, yet this was different. She pushed the ax away and slashed the brute away and into a collapsing building, She then pulls Duo up from the ground.

"No time for thank you, let's get out of here!" Sayaka demanded. "There's no point in getting the Gundam now!"

Sayaka leads Duo away from the settlement while her crystal infection return to its benign state. She was able to catch up with the Holy Quintet and Peacock who were hiding behind some bushes. Kyoko was using binoculars to search for Parasoul's and Levi's convoys. Duo leaned again a tree, panting from running so much.

"Do you see Parasoul and Levi?" Sayaka asked. "Did they escape?"

"Parasoul is taking the ravine. The airship should be with them." Mami looked at Duo. "I believe he'll have a hard time getting it back after what just happened."

Duo grumbled in annoyance.

"As for Levi?" Sayaka stood beside Kyoko.

"Found them, and they're taking the mountain pass... and it seems Eren got wounded." Kyoko puts down the binoculars. "I guess we'll be taking the riverside."

"Once we get out of the mountains, we'll be able to regroup with them as planned." Mami changes into her Magical girl form.

"Woah... Do you all have that?" Duo is new to the Magical Girl thing.

"Not me," Peacock replied, "Besides, magic ain't my thing."

"Anyway... I believe that surprise attack is ordered by Pryus?" Duo wondered. Everyone had that kind of idea. Duo nods. "Then damn that guy, he's going to throw crap like this at us on the way to who-knows-where."


	3. Ch11-A Rusty Clock of Red Lilies

The Holy Quintet had to continue on foot, taking Duo and Peacock with them on the riverside route. Duo is still kind of sour over the fact his Gundam is with the Black Egrets and that he won't be able to pilot it for a while.

Duo approached Sayaka as they were carrying on. "Okay, I have to admit that was stupid of me back there. But don't believe that I can be useful without the Gundam, most of my fighting comes from controlling that thing."

"And you're telling me this why?" Sayaka looked at him awkwardly.

"If it weren't for you, I would've been dead so... thanks." Duo then walked ahead of the group.

"Huh. You're welcome I guess." Sayaka was then pestered by Kyoko. "What now?"

Kyoko has her arm over Sayaka's shoulders. "Still think he's your type? Peacock and I saw."

"Are you and Peacock still thinking about that?" Sayaka glared at Kyoko. "Just drop it already!"

"Come on, it won't hurt to admit it!" Peacock stood beside Sayaka with Kyoko.

"No!" Sayaka denied.

"You like him, Sayaka, admit it," Kyoko teased.

"It's only been like a day! Don't you think your forcing this relationship too soon?" Sayaka is blushing.

"I can hear you guys, you know?" Duo looks behind him while walking. He smiled a bit, indicating that he finds it funny.

The three girls looked at Duo in awkwardness. Sayaka struggled to push Kyoko and Peacock away from her.

"Both of you...!" Sayaka fumed.

Peacock and Kyoko both chuckled; Madoka found this to be embarrassing and sighed, shaking her head.

"Kyoko, Peacock, leave Sayaka alone now," Mami walked over and brought Sayaka away from the two. "Don't worry, we can handle this later."

"Thanks..." Sayaka found all this annoying.

* * *

Eventually, they would find an oriental fortress that's unusually maintained despite it's abandoned state. Lanterns were lit and the gates were open to anyone to come inside, but that exposed them to an easy infiltration.

It was night by the time the Holy Quintet arrived.

"I guess we can stay there for the night," Mami declared.

Duo stopped to stretch. "You know, if we find more abandoned places like this, I'm gonna call it that there's a pattern."

"I hope not—" Peacock is interrupted by an explosion coming from the fortress. "Someone has already claimed the place!"

A small figure can be seen jumping into the air with violet wings and firing violet arrows before falling back down. There was a fighting going on. The Holy Quintet don't recognize the powers, but they can assure themselves that it was powers of a Magical Girl.

Among the Holy Quintet, Madoka looked like she recognized who the Magical Girl is just from the colors. She starts running towards the fortress, changing into her Magical Girl form and taking out her bow.

"Huh? Madoka!" Sayaka runs after her.

"What has gotten into her friend?" Duo looked at Mami and Kyoko.

"Don't look at us," Kyoko replied.

"Weren't you guys looking for your friend?" Avery appeared out of Peacock's top hat.

"Homulily, Moemura, or something like that?" Peacock has forgotten Homura's name.

"I guess that explains Madoka's sudden actions. We better follow." Kyoko join Sayaka in going after Madoka.

Mami, Peacock, and Duo later followed.

They would eventually find Sayaka and Madoka in the fortress' garden bailey where the fighting appeared to be taking place. At that point, the fighting was already over. Two of the fighters were present, both are knocked out.

One of the opponents is a teenage angel armed with a gold and blue arrow. He has pegasus wings, a white and red tunic, black shorts, gold laurel crown, and leather sandals.

The other opponent is a masked malformed girl in a white gown, armed with a bony tail with a razor pinwheel at the end. The mask appears stitched to the face with red eyes that faded to black. Her wrists and ankles were braced with iron and her thighs and shoulders were pinned with nails.

Peacock checked on this malformed girl and confirmed it. "This is Carol... and she was infected." She shook her head.

"Carol... But she isn't supposed to look like this..." Madoka is shocked to see that this monstrous being is Carol, Filia's friend. "What happened to her...?"

"I think Ben and your friend Filia left something out." Peacock sighed. "She has another name other than Carol. Painwheel."

Madoka didn't know what to say. She then watched as the crystals started to come apart.

Crystals spines that were once present on the masked girl shattered into a dusty essence that was drifting towards a third fighter.

This third fighter was under the shadow of a tree. They stood there until they came out the shadows. It's Homura Akemi. Crystal raven wings and talons were present on her and soon reside after absorbing the dusty essence. There were also additional crystals that were jammed into the clockwork of her shield. The crystal specks making wing patterns on her entire chest was still there.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka called. She's glad to see her again.

"Homura?" Sayaka noticed.

"She's alright... I think." Kyoko took a closer look.

"Homura-chan, I'm glad you're alright—" Madoka took one step before coming to a halt.

Something's off about Homura. Rather than eyes of a sweet, innocent friend, there are eyes of a cold, dark woman. Her red, nerdy glasses were not present on her. Her pigtails were no more and replaced with simple long hair with a red headband and ribbon. She barely expressed an emotion on her face.

This intimidated Madoka, and Homura shocked look didn't help. "Homura-chan?"

Homura glared and soon stepped closer towards Madoka. "Madoka Kaname! You've made a contract with Kyubey!"

"Wh-what—?" Madoka is starting to become afraid.

"Why didn't you heed my warning?" Homura stressed.

"Homura-chan, you're scaring me." Madoka doesn't know what her friend's talking about. "Aren't you happy that—"

Homura then grabbed Madoka by the shoulders and shook her. "Do you realize what you've done to yourself once you made that contact? There's nothing to be happy about!"

"Homura! I don't understand! You've known me as a Magical Girl! You, me, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami! We worked together, don't you remember?"

"All of you would end up with the fate of becoming witches! Can't 'you' remember that truth? What about Walpurgisnacht? The Law of Cycles? The Wraiths? Don't you even remember that you wish for, Madoka Kaname!? Remember!"

Madoka is now struggling. "Homura! Let me go! I don't understand what you mean!"

Mami and Kyoko immediately intervene to separate Homura from Madoka. Madoka ended up falling back and landing in a garden pond. Sayaka and Duo and over to help her out of the pond.

"Geez, what was that all about" Duo stated, "Are you sure your friend didn't get hit in the head many times? She's went all crazy there over your friend."

"Less talk, more helping." Sayaka grabbed Madoka's arm and pulled.

"I'm just saying." Duo grabbed Madoka's other arm and pulled.

"You were never like this, Homura," Mami cautioned while holding her arm.

"You better explain yourself or so help me I'm gonna..." Kyoko wanted to punch Homura.

Once Madoka is out of the pond, she meets Homura's gaze. Peacock took out some spare towels from her inventory and placed it around Madoka.

Homura stared into Madoka's eyes. She was struggling a bit, but she stops.

Madoka tears up and whimpers. "Homura... what happened to you?"

Homura continued to stare at Madoka before looking away.

Soon, Painwheel (Carol) is coming to her senses. Once she's back on her feet, she gave a deep, feral growl towards everyone present. The ones who were the closest to her were Kyoko, Homura, and Mami. The razor pinwheel at the end of Painwheel's bony tail spun rapidly. She swung the tail at the three Magical Girls, delivering the first attack. She swung the razor like guillotine.

Kyoko and Homura ducked in evasion in alarm, but Mami ended up getting hit by the razor pinwheel. As a result, Mami was decapitated; her body collapses as her head rolled off somewhere. Her death shocked the rest of the Magical Girls except Homura who found this death to be familiar to her. Duo backed away in shock, preparing to evade Painwheel's attack if she came close to him. Peacock was the least shocked, but she was ready to fight Painwheel and incapacitate her.

Madoka fell to her knees, looking as if she broke already. Seh was staring at Mami's lifeless corpse.

Sayaka took a quick look at Mami's decapitated corpse before glaring at Painwheel. Her crystal infection started going into overdrive, forming into extensions and armor. And, out of rage, she charges towards Painwheel and rams her through a few structures. The two ended up in the neigboring bailey in the fortress.

Sayaka was on top, attempting to stab Painwheel in the chest, but Painwheel's razor pinwheel swats her away. Sayaka would circle her, focusing with caution.

Painwheel recovers and black barbed spear protrusions pierce out of the skin of her left arm and hand. She growled at Sayaka and then roared as to say "bring it on".

Sayaka charged and swing her sword. Painwheel used her protrusions as weapons to parry Sayaka's attack before kicking her away. Sayaka tried again, and Painwheel will parry again and kicked her away again.

In response, Sayaka summons a second cutlass and focused on disarming Painwheel. She started by cuts some of the barbed protrusions apart from Painwheel's arm. She made sure to get to evade if Painwheel uses her razor pinwheel. And once all the protrusions are cut, she can close in and finish her off. Every swing if Sayaka's cutlasses had to count.

It took a while to cut the protrusions off, but Sayaka would begin to see them grow back. She had to cut them quickly.

Once they were all cut off and growing as small stubs, Sayaka closes in. Sayaka cuts Painwheel down to the ground and hack her cutlass at Painwheel chest. She then pointed both her cutlass at where the heart would be.

That final blow, however, is denied. Homura intervenes and elbows Sayaka's back to knock her out. As for Painwheel, Homura kicked her face, knocking her out again.

Duo followed Homura over. "Good one, but why did you take a while to intervene?"

Homura looked at him with a glare.

"Nevermind." Duo looked at Painwheel. "At least you knocked this one out or otherwise we'll be killed off one-by-one."

Homura sighed. "I only stopped the fight for Madoka. There's been enough fighting..." She carried Painwheel in her arms.

"Yeah, there has..." Duo carried Sayaka over his shoulder.

The two carried them back to the garden bailey.

Back in the garden bailey, Madoka is mourning over Mami. Kyoko was also mourning, yet she's trying not to cry. Peacock was staying silent at the moment, letting Madoka and Kyoko grieve over their friend. When Homura and Duo arrived, Homura places Painwheel down and summons some chains to restrain her. Duo continues carrying Sayaka over his shoulder.

Duo didn't want to look at Mami's corpse. "I can believe they lost a friend just like that."

Homura takes a look but then returns to restraining Painwheel. "It doesn't matter. I won't change anything."

"But are they're your friend?" Duo asked, "Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"We're not friends." Homura state. Though, deep inside, it felt half-true.

Then the unexpected happened to Mami's corpse.

The entire body gets up like a living corpse, shocking Kyoko but terrifying Madoka. Mami's head can be heard gasping for air. Madoka screamed. Homura is in disbelief but remained calm. Kyoko felt a chill up her spine.

Duo backs up and took a defensive pose while carrying Sayaka. "Woah, woah, woah! That... that shouldn't be happening!"

Peacock and Avery were unfazed that Mami is sort of undead. They have seen the undead already back in the Canopy Kingdom and a certain feline Feral that can do something like that.

Mami's Body tried to search for her head so that it can reattach the head. Homura walks towards Mami after making sure Painwheel is completely restrained. It took a while, but eventually, Homura was able to retrieve it and put the head back in place. Mami looked more mortified than the others.

"I-I don't understand. How am I?" Mami was looking at her hands. She then made sure her head didn't come off easily. "But... but how...?"

"You've been dead," Homura explained, "You've died the same way when you fought a witch."

This made Mami more terrified.

"Homura! How could you say that!?" Madoka looked at Homura with her still terrified look.

"Impossible...how could I remember...?" Mami places her hand on her head. That statement only made her feel worse. "This can't be... this just can't be..." She groaned a bit before bleeding from the nose. She suffered a minor headache along with it.

Madoka took noticed and snapped out of her terrified state. She took out a handkerchief and tried to wipe the blood away. Mami closed her eyes tightly, feeling confused.

"Whatever this is... it's not right!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Hmph." Homura shook her head, eyes closed.

Duo and Peacock step away from Homura, feeling the bad vibes from this Magical Girl that's supposed to be a friend. They quietly leave the Magical Girls be while they go and secure the fortress.

"I'll go an see if they have bedrooms." Duo walks away.

"I'm coming with ya!" Peacock follows him.

Kyoko went over to Mami to take of her for a bit.

Once Madoka wipes the blood from Mami's nose, she turned to face Homura. Madoka looked both concerned and serious with tears still running down her cheeks. Her pinks eyes were a glare. She tosses away the towel she was given to dry off.

Homura didn't feel intimidated by this.

"Homura-Chan!" Madoka demanded. "We want answers, now!"


	4. Ch12-A Quiet Night

Once tensions died down and things were calm, The Holy Quintet gather in one of the oriental fortress's towers. Sayaka, who is also out-cold, was placed in a bed, present with Madoka,, Kyoko, Mami, and Homura who were having tea. As for the angel, he was kept in a prison cell in the fortress. They tried to forget the fact that Mami has a detachable head and that she nearly died, making Madoka lean more on being naive, gentle, and somewhat timid.

Peacock and Duo were kept in charge of watching over were put in charge of keeping an eye on Painwheel and the angel in a prison cell somewhere in the fortress. Peacock has a few jokes about Mami now that her head is detachable. Duo also joined in on that joke.

Madoka and Mami asked Homura a few simple questions: Where was she? What happened to her? Why is she behaving like she is? Does she know about the changes in the way of the Magical Girl? Does she have an understanding of the crystal infection? Does she know that Pryus is a threat?

Homura did know about the change in the Magical Girl's way of life. She did know about the crystal infection and that she has contracted it. She is aware of Pryus' status as a threat, but she didn't know he was the one who infected her. She didn't explain what happened to her prior to her disappearance and to why she is behaving like this.

Homura then revealed something that lower the chances that she's the Homura the Holy Quintet knows.

"I'm from another timeline," Homura explained, "A time where I fought wraiths after Madoka save the world and the Magical Girls from despair."

"Wraiths, huh?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "And Madoka as a savior..."

"Me? Saving the world alone?" Madoka is surprised.

Homura nods.

"And how exactly did Madoka save everyone in your timeline?" Mami questioned. Her hands were shaking a bit from her head being detachable, but she tried to drink her tea without trouble. "How did she wish to save every Magical Girl?"

"She made a wish which changed the fate of Magical Girls." Homura took a sip of her cup of tea. "I know it would be unbelievable, but it's the truth."

"And that fate..." Mami tried to remain calm. "It's becoming witches?"

"Only if you don't keep your gems pure. Isn't that why you all hunt witched for Grief Seeds?" Homura replied. "Kyubey was using us."

"I can't believe... Kyubey would never..." Kyoko couldn't believe it. "How can we be sure this is true for our timeline?"

Homura didn't answer.

Madoka wanted to believe Homura since she's her friend. If Homura is from another timeline, then she must've known the Madoka from that timeline.

"Do you remember the last time you met this other Madoka? I want to know." Madoka curiously asked.

Homura then looked as surprised as Madoka. She looked down and closed her eyes. She puts her cup of tea down. She points to the red ribbon that she's currently wearing. "This was her gift to me. And she made a promise that we would meet again..." Homura then looked at Madoka. "From then on I told myself as I continue being a Magical Girl, 'Don't forget, always, somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you...'"

Homura suddenly stopped.

Madoka found this all interesting and encouraged her to continue. "Homura-chan, go on..."

Before Homura can continue, she's interrupted by Sayaka who quickly awoke. She's breathing heavily as she got up.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka was glad her friend is alright.

Sayaka looked at Madoka and then noticed Homura. "Uhhh... Madoka, why is she there?" She gave a slight glare before noticing Mami. "Wh-what the...?! M-Mami... is that you?"

Madoka and Mami look at each other and then at Sayaka.

"It's really hard to explain," Madoka replied.

Sayaka quickly hugs Mami. "I thought you were dead—" As a result, Mami's head falls off.

Madoka covered her mouth. Homura sighed and shook her head, expecting Sayaka to react. Sayaka moved away from Mami, looking at the detachable head before screaming.

* * *

While Madoka and Homura try to help Sayaka settle down and understand what happened. Afterward, Mami and Kyoko took their turn to keep an eye on Painwheel and the angel. They both reinforced Painwheel's restraints with ribbons and chains, and they kept her cell two blocks away from the angel's. They made sure this form of magic use didn't cause Magia Overload.

Peacock and Duo left the cells and took their time to explore the fortress.

Madoka would later check on Painwheel who she understands is Filia's friend, Carol. Whatever happened to Carol, she knows Filia wouldn't like what was done to her. If Pryus really did this, it's unforgivable.

As Madoka approached, Mami halted her. "Madoka, what brings you down here?"

"I want to speak to Carol," Madoka stated, "I have questions."

"I... I don't think she's conscious enough to hold a conversation right now." Kyoko noted.

Madoka looked at Painwheel and began to be curious about the mask. She could've sworn she saw a faint red glow in the mask's eyes. She looked back to Peacock, building up some courage along the way.

"Can I at least see what's behind the mask?" Madoka requested.

Kyoko sighed. "Fine, just don't get diced."

Kyoko carefully opens the cell doors, and Mami summons a loaded flintlock musket. Mami aimed her firearm at Painwheel for security reasons.

Madoka entered the cell with caution, approaching Painwheel. She examined the mask before removing it: the mask can easily be torn off, but it made Painwheel groan in pain and wake in reaction. Her face has stitches crossed over her face, and her eyes were an ominous red, but it wasn't like a Skullgirl's eyes. Painwheel struggled in the chains and ribbons, giving off that deep, savage growl. She showed her teeth, but they weren't sharp.

Madoka stepped back and gulped.

"C-Carol?" Madoka addressed. "Is that you?"

That name stopped Painwheel. She remained silent for a while.

"That's your name... isn't it?" Madoka asked.

Painwheel's voice was somewhat low. "H-how do you know my name?"

"First, let's get you out of these chains and ribbons," Madoka replied.

Madoka looked to Mami. Mami quietly let the ribbons untangle, freeing Painwheel, and she looked to Kyoko to do the same. Kyoko did so, freeing. Madoka didn't undo the chains that Homura placed on Painwheel, but decided to undo them with caution. Mami still kept her gun aimed.

Once Painwheel is completely free, her body relaxed a bit. She breathed heavily, and she can still feel a bit of pain from the recent she fight she had with Sayaka.

"Filia mentioned you...," Madoka explained, "She said you were her friend."

"Filia! You know her?" Painwheel sounded glad to hear that name.

"Y-yes." Madoka tried not to make eye contact. "I just met her a few days ago in Maplecrest."

"Is she here?" Painwheel asked. She seemed eager to meet her.

Madoka stopped, and she began tearing up. It felt hard to answer to Painwheel. Mami can tell they needed to be alone, so she had Kyoko get the angel out of his cell. Mami waited at the doorway to the cells where she'll meet her.

It's only Madoka and Painwheel in the cells soon after. Madoka started tearing up some more.

Painwheel and read the look in Madoka's eyes. "...No...Is she... N-No!" She then showed emotional instability. No, no, no, no NO! It can't be!"

Madoka then cried. "She died searching for you. I-I wasn't able to prevent it!" She covers her face. "I'm very sorry, Carol! I'm really sorry!"

"No..." Painwheel growl and started tearing down the cell's bars apart. "No! Why!? She was my friend!" Her razor pinwheel spun and purple electricity sparked from her body.

Madoka fell back and looked at Painwheel with tears. She carefully got back up and shook her head. She then recalls something she promised when she paid her respects to Filia's grave back in New Meridian.

"There is something you should know, Carol... I made a promise to Filia. I promised to find you for her sake!"

Painwheel's rage started to fade when she heard Madoka say that. "Y-you did?"

"Filia is a friend." Madoka wipes the tears off her face. "And you could be my friend too."

"That... that's the nicest thing someone ever did for me... and for Filia." Painwheel tears up. She then gave a smile. "Thank you."

Madoka then hugged Painwheel who accepted the embrace.

Madoka later let go. "She was a good friend, and now that I filled my promise." She looked down. "I... I don't know what to do now."

Painwheel wasn't sure what will happen, but she did think of something. "You said someone killed her... Where are they? I want to go after them and avenge Filia."

Madoka looked concerned about that idea. "I don't know... my friends and I are also after him. The biggest guess they have is a tower at the horizon."

"Then let's go!" Painwheel demanded.

Madoka shook her head. "I don't think we should go right now! There's been enough fighting today... can we at least settle down for the night?"

Painwheel sighed. "I...Sorry... that is too much to ask." She sits down. "Are we still going to together?

"Yes, Carol." Madoka comes to an understanding with Painwheel. "We're still going together, as friends!"

Painwheel showed a look of confidence. "Then I'll join you and your friends, but don't call me Carol anymore... Call me Painwheel." She didn't like the name, but it was the name she was given.

"Are you sure?" Madoka tilts her head a bit. "I'll call you Carol because that's who you are."

"...Very well," Painwheel accepted, "Leave me here for now... I'll sleep here..."

"Okay..." Madoka took on more look at Painwheel before leaving the cells. Today is so gloomy for Madoka.

Painwheel suddenly groaned and then coughed once Madoka isn't present; in addition, black veins and scares appeared on her back. She covered her mouth and then finds that she coughed up blackened blood. She is slowly deteriorating.

"N-no...," Painwheel said to herself, "I must stay alive..."

* * *

Sayaka was free to walk around the fortress, and she was still getting over what is going on with Mami and Homura. She decided to hang out with Duo in one of the baileys. She can see Mami, Kyoko, and Peacock with the captive angel who is no longer unconscious.

"Looks like another is alright," Sayaka pointed out, "I'll hear about it in the morning."

"He looks silly, the way he looks," Duo commented, "Kind of looks like cupid.

"Meh. Yeah." Sayaka looked a little bothered.

Duo looked at her. "What's with that look? Do you have something going on in your mind?"

Other than recent events, Sayaka did have some focus on the main priority: Pryus and the Tower. So far, the tower is assumed to be the only destination to get to in order to find him. However, there's something more about this tower other than being his domain. What is being kept in there? What is the purpose of this wonder? How was it built? She also had similar questions about this world that the map called The Fabric.

"Have... you ever wonder what's up with the tower and the Fabric? Why would Pryus pick this place? Why lead us here?" Sayaka wondered. "I wonder what will await us if we do reach this tower."

"That's it?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

Sayaka sighed. There was the bothersome question about Duo being a possible love interest. Much to Sayaka's annoyance, she decided to bring it up to shut Kyoko and Peacock up.

"There is another thing in my mind. I can't get over what Kyoko teasing me about you." Sayaka folds her arms and looks away. "I know you heard most of the conversation."

"Oh yeah, that." Duo gave a smirk. "We, if that what she thinks, I have to apologize and say that you're not my type."

"Wait, what?" Sayaka looked at him with a slight blush. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." Duo smiled at her. "I like how your friend is thinking, but there is no way you can hook up with me."

"I don't believe this!" Sayaka has her hands on her hips.

"Then again, every hero needs a lady," Duo joked, "In the end, he would win her heart and live happily ever after."

"That is not funny!" Sayaka fumed. "I'm not your maiden!"

"Kyoko and Peacock might think otherwise." Duo laughed. "I swear, I think the problem with you is that you're too sensitive about this. I should've offered a kiss after you save my ass."

Sayaka's face turns red a bit. "Why you... At least I'm a pompous brat with a shiny-armored suit!"

"Is that all you got?" Duo leaned forward. "That didn't hurt me at all. Thanks for bringing this topic up though. Points for letting it out."

Sayaka immediately slapped him and stormed off in embarrassment. Duo placed a hand on his cheek and watched her leave; he shook his head with a smile. Behind him, Kyoko was standing there with an annoyed look.

* * *

Sayaka found herself a storage room where she sulked for a while.

It was quite dark in there, and the moonlight that came into the room didn't help. The vibe of the room was a bit off. She wasn't alone in that room.

A figure was hiding behind storage. His Teutonic armor is distinguishable as the figure started to approach Sayaka. Vitomir Riley Pryus stood, armed crossed and eyes glaring. This alarmed Sayaka, and she wanted to call for back up. In response, Pryus summoned a sword, stepped closer, and pointed it at her throat.

"Scream and cry, and it will be the last thing you do in life," Pryus threatened.

Sayaka didn't reply, and she remained silent for now. The blade is still at her throat, but she wasn't afraid to die. Pryus found her courage to be funny, and he laughed judgementally. Sayaka glared.

"What's so funny?" Sayaka cautiously questioned.

"I like that in a girl," Pryus respected, "No fear of death. You're smart girl for alarming the other." He then lowers his sword and has it fade into ash.

"There's a reason for that, you know." Sayaka places her hand on the crystal specks on the side of her neck.

"Is it the same reason you're all opposing me?" Pryus stepped closer. "So immature to direct your anger towards me."

The closer that Pryus was to Sayaka, the more Sayaka stepped back. She took out her blue Soul Gem as a warning to the Teutonic knight. He continued getting closer until Sayaka had her back against the wall. Sayaka remained strong.

"We're opposing you for the sake of our homes and the sake of our loved ones," Sayaka stated, "And what you did in our worlds didn't stop the fact that you're perceived as our enemy."

"The only enemies I see are those who seek to stop me, for I am just and I am kind." Pryus stepped back to give Sayaka some space. He then laughed. "Do you know that I've worked tirelessly, with sweat and blood, to reach this position of power and sacrificed so much to reach this point in life? I'm not a threat."

Sayaka didn't say anything. She has seen the work and sacrifices that Pryus had made: Filia's death, the merging of Sayaka's homeworld and the Canopy Kingdom, the assault on New Meridan that he executed, the rebellion he ignited in Eren's home, and the crystal infection he spread. And there's is likely several more crimes Pryus has committed and not yet known to Sayaka.

Pryus continued on. "Many have said my methods are extreme, amoral, overambitious, and bordering narcissistic. They're all wrong for they are blind to that fact that what I do is for what I know is right. They must understand that they are weak, stupid, incompetent, and lowest of lives."

"Who do you think you are with those methods?" Sayaka questioned. "It's as if you're fashioning yourself as some god."

"I am no god, and I am neither a devil or angel or any higher being," Pryus identified, "I would like to be viewed as a teacher, a friend, a helper, and a father to all." Pryus then paced from left to right, still keeping his eyes on Sayaka. "Every death, ostracization, prosecution, discrimination, and re-education by my actions are justified, and these aren't the only kinds things done by my actions and they too are justified. Those who call me evil will know they're wrong; those who question my wisdom will know they're the ones who know nothing; those who seek independence from me will know they're nothing. My doing will lead to a better future, for I am kind."

"Kind? You tried to kill my friend! How is that kind?" Sayaka argued. "How can you say all that after what some of us saw!?"

Pryus ignored the question and shook his head. He was laughing as if the question didn't matter.

"You seriously think this is funny!?" Sayaka reacted. "You are causing a lot of harm than good, Vitomir Riley Pryus! We will come and stop you—"

"Did you love someone before, Miss Miki?" Pryus changed the topic. "Kyosuke Kamijo?"

The name triggered Sayaka, and she tried to keep composure. "Don't you mention him..."

Sayaka had no idea how Pryus got this information, but that name is the name of the boy she wished to heal and the love she lost. She had learned to move on as long as Kyosuke was happy.

"You saw what he lost after the accident and you wish for him to get it back," Pryus reminded, "But another girl, a friend of yours, fell in love with him. And what did you do? You wasted your life as a magical girl without even spending the time to take that love back! Do you even think or build up the courage before you decided to confess your feelings to him! Was it the painful truth of the magical girl that prevent you? You're oh so stupid for spiraling down like that."

The friend in question was not part of the Holy Quintet. Only Madoka and she knew the girl at school in Mitakihara, but that's it.

"Shut up!" Sayaka ran over and pushed Pryus.

Pryus stumbled backward but didn't fall. He sighed and remained standing with a glare still towards Sayaka.

"... I was a fool at that time... I move on! As long as he was happy with Hitomi, I'm happy too!" Sayaka defended her past. "You don't have a right to call me out on my past?"

Pryus then laughed condescendingly and placed a hand on her should in a fatherly manner. He even spoke as if he was her father but he isn't. He words sounded as if he was putting her in her place.

"You are nothing but a girl who wasted her life on magic, romantics, and heroics," Pryus damned, "So go on then, go back to your friends and allies and come to the Tower. But know this, I see everything in The Fabric, even you. I know every history and fact about you all. And as I see it, there is no reward in acts of rebellion. Not a single happy ending you all perceive in such foolish minds."

As he said this, he stepped back into the dark parts of the storage room, fading into nothing. Sayaka didn't even try to stop him.

Once Sayaka is alone in the room now, she looks down and covered her mouth. Her heart was beating fast and a her chest tighten up. She reminds herself that that day has passed and that whatever Pryus has damned her for was wrong. She has moved on, and she will carry on.


	5. Ch13-The Vanguard and the Alicorn

With the Holy Quintet reunited, they decided to depart on foot again. Duo and Peacock helped Homura find some maps of the Fabric that indicated that the end of the riverside route merged with mountain pass route which the Survey Corps was talking about two days ago. The merged route would lead to a fortified town that was like a gate out of the mountains. If that's where the Survey Corps would be, they would have to make their way there to regroup.

Meanwhile, Painwheel (Carol) has been spending time getting to know Madoka and the Holy Quintet. Madoka helped introduce everyone to her.

Sayaka was grateful that they found Filia's friend, but she is saddened by the fact that horrible things were done to her, likely by Pryus since he kidnapped her.

Painwheel didn't like to explain what happened to her, saying it's torture and pain. However, she did make a huge apology to Mami about decapitating her. Mami, though still adjusting to her detachable head, forgave Painwheel. Madoka assured her that now that she with them, everything will be fine for now.

The angel that they found explained himself last night when he was no longer unconscious. His name is Pit and he cames from a place called Angel Land where he serves the goddess of the realm, Palutena. He has fought many foes but recently cooperated with many friends from other worlds to fight a great entity named Tabuu who resided in a realm the Subspace. That was years ago, and now Pit had to go after Pryus for the knight has taken the spirit of an evil deity to bring to the Fabric to revive him.

Mami, as leader of the Holy Quintet, welcomed Pit and Carol as their newest ally.

* * *

They departed at noon, and one the way, Duo and Sayaka have another chat again. He stood by her side with arms behind the back of his head, his eyes were on the sky. He seems distracted by Pit who is flying over them to scout from above.

 _What does he want?_ Sayaka thought to herself

"So... about last night..." Duo began.

"What about it?" Sayaka is a bit annoyed by their last conversation.

"I had a talk with Kyoko right after you left... well, she talked to me and... I thought about it," Duo explained.

"Just say it," Sayaka hastened, annoyed.

"I just want to say... I'm sorry." He looked like he didn't want to apologize. "Sorry about... you know."

Sayaka understood what he meant and accepted the apology even if it sounded reluctant. "Apology accepted... besides, it's nothing. Kyoko is sometimes like that with the Holy Quintet. It's all out anyway." She gave a weak laugh. "And you know, I think you're cute, but you're not my type either. I'm glad you apologized."

"You think?" Duo smiled at her.

Both Sayaka and Duo laughed.

"Anyway, you think this 'Holy Quintet' of yours will be alright now that they're together?" Duo questioned.

"I'm actually concerned even if we're a team again," Sayaka admitted, "We're all trying to adjust this morning after that little reunion."

"And how's that going?" Duo asked, looking at Sayaka.

"Mami has a detachable head and is somehow alive. This Homura from another timeline is not like the Homura we know. Also, I don't think I can trust her... something is off about her. Kyoko seems unfazed by this." Sayaka shakes her head. "And as for Madoka... I think she the one not adjusting the most to all this, she's beginning to be timider than usual with Homura around."

"So, it's not going well?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"And what's worse is that we're having trouble remembering things," Sayaka pointed out, "And if we tried, we suddenly end up with a nosebleed."

"That's really strange," Duo commented, "As for the angel and this Carol girl, are they good enough?"

"I'm happy that we found Carol and that she's joining us. Just a bit worried about her well being." Sayaka looks up at Pit. "As for Pit, I'm sure he has experience in the situation that we're in."

Pit finally stopped and flew down to report. "Uhm, guys! I found the town, but... I think your friends are dealing with a swarm. A really big swarm!"

"Geez, I can take those down if I had the Deathscythe with me," Duo complained.

"Well, it's not here is it?" Kyoko responded. "Just fight without it!"

The fortified town is swarming with a swarm of mantis-like beings. The Survey Corp's flag can be seen on a watchtower with it sigil, The Wings of Freedom. Armin and Hange can barely be seen on that watchtower, firing rifles and reloading them. Eren and Mikasa can barely be seen on one of the walls, back-to-back and cornered. Eren appeared to have something on his back. Levi was on another wall, fighting alone, and moving about with his three-dimensional maneuver gear.

"Pit, go on ahead and assist the Survey Corp." Mami takes out her musket. "Everyone, let's relieve some weight off the Survey' Corp's shoulders! And remember to watch how much you use your magic! Peacock, Carol, Duo, you three do the same."

"Right!" Everyone replied.

The Holy Quintet magically transform from their normal school uniforms to their Magical attires. They immediately armed themselves with their signature weapons. Peacock and Carol were also ready with Peacock wanting to show off what she can do in combat. Homura offered a handgun and some cartridges to Duo.

Pit flies towards the fortified town, delivering arrows of light at the swarm.

Suddenly, Peacock turns their catch-up into a race. She made a head start by running cartoonishly.

"The last one entering the town is a rotten egg!" Peacock taunted.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! We'll see about that! Come on, Sayaka!" Kyoko runs after Peacock.

"Kyoko— Oh... alright!" Sayaka runs after both Kyoko and Peacock.

"No fair! You guys have advantages!" Duo runs after them, joining in on the race.

Only Mami, Madoka, Homura, and Carol are running at their own pace.

* * *

Once the Holy Quintet and their allies arrived, Duo, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Peacock were exhausted. Mami, Madoka, Homura, and Carol arrived minutes later, and they weren't as exhausted as the others.

In this fortified town, All the Survey Corp soldiers were running about, taking cover in buildings, and firing rifles through open windows and doors. Some were using three-dimensional maneuver gear to move about and cut the swarm's number down with their blades. Some were trying to supply gas and blades to those with the maneuver gear.

The mantis swarm was flying about, trying to maul their victims with pincers and regurgitating a venomous substance. The Survey Corp soldiers armed with the three-dimensional maneuver gear were easily exposed to being shredded by the swarm.

"You shouldn't have made this into a race, Peacock," Homura criticized.

Peacock chuckled. "It was worth it! Plus, I gave the guys an exercise."

"You had your fun, now let us focus on helping the Survey Corp," Mami ordered. She loaded a limited amount of bullets to her musket and started firing away.

"Right!" Madoka suddenly had her hand grabbed by Homura. "Homura-chan?"

"Let's get to higher ground right away," Homura suggested with her focus being on a certain clocktower, "We can shoot the swarm from that clock tower. Carol can come and defend us."

"I'll do what I can to help... I hate bugs..." Painwheel felt grateful.

"Good thinking Homura," Mami complimented before looking to Duo, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Peacock, "You four finish off any insect that falls to the ground."

"Got it," Peacock responded.

"What will you be doing?" Sayaka questioned.

"I'll be catching up with Homura and Madoka." Mami then runs off to the clock tower.

Soon mantises were falling from the sky in minutes by projectiles coming from the watchtower. Sayaka, Kyoko, and Duo were finishing the mantises off and cutting the swarm down to a minimum.

It got a lot quicker with Peacock's assistance as she began using a large bug spray to slow them down; Her friend Avery was whacking them with a mallet when they fall near Peacock. Pit was almost hit by the bug spray and quickly landed near Eren and Mikasa.

"An angel..." Eren looked surprised. "But how...?"

"I came along with your friends down there." Pit pointed out Sayaka, Kyoko, Duo, and Peacock. "My name's Pit, by the way."

"Eren Jaeger," Eren introduced, "And this is my sister, Mikasa."

Mikasa cut a mantis' arms off and then decapitated its head. She kicked the insect's corpse off the wall.

Eren and Mikasa were no longer cornered and looked over the wall to see Sayaka and her team. Eren waves his blades to them.

"We're glad to see you guys again!" Eren welcomed back.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Kyoko asked.

In a closer look, Eren has the crystal infection present on the nape of his neck, forming spines down the back. He has a few black veins on the side of his face and around the eyes.

"Pryus appeared back at that settlement when it was attacked," Mikasa explained, "Eren tried to attack him alone and ended up wounding himself. Levi had to get him out of the mess."

Eren groaned in annoyance. "He was out in the open! I thought I could end it..."

Levi landed near Eren, Mikasa, and Pit. "Jaeger, Ackerman, meet me at one of the watchtowers to refuel on gas and blades. We got more coming this way." Levi looks over the wall and looks at Sayaka, Kyoko, Peacock, and Duo. "That means you guys have to get ready too! And if things do get harry, you might want to make room for Eren."

"What do you mean make room for Titan-boy?" Kyoko complain.

"Just do it!" Levi then mobilizes away.

Another swarm did come, and this time they were in greater numbers. Most of the Survey Corp is forced to stop the use of their maneuver gear and rely on firearms for now. Only Levi, Mikasa, and Eren were using their own maneuver gear. This swarm has a massive mantis present, likely the queen among the smaller mantises. It flew over Eren, Mikasa, Levi, and Pit and lands in the town; Sayaka, Kyoko, Duo, and Peacock move out of the way to avoid being crushed underneath. This mantis queen then swung its arms at one of the watchtowers, demolishing it. Armin and Hange were lucky to use their maneuver gear and quickly make their way to the clock tower where Madoka, Mami, and Painwheel are.

"Okay, I don't think bug spray is gonna work on that!" Duo yelled.

Levi looked at Eren and authorizes something with a nod. Mikasa looked hesitant about what Eren is about to do.

Eren quickly makes a run for it and jumps off the wall. He then bit a part of his hand and transforms in a flash of blinding light. Taking Levi's advise, Sayaka, Kyoko, Duo, and Peacock made their way to the clock tower.

As the light fade, a muscular 15-meter tall humanoid with long hair that grazes the shoulders, elongated tongue and ears, hooked nose, eyes deeply sunken within sockets, and unusually jagged-shaped mouth with no lips and no flesh on his cheeks. The crystal infection that Eren contracted affects his titan form, forming over the shoulder blades as spiny protrusions.

This amazed the Holy Quintet, Painwheel, Duo, and Pit. They couldn't fathom the fact that this is Eren in titan form. Peacock, on the other hand, seemed entertained and rooted for Eren like he's a wrestler.

Eren tackled the mantis queen, slamming the massive insect into a few buildings. He then started throwing several punches at the head while the insect is pinned. He even grabbed the pincers in its mouth and opened as wide as they can go before going beyond that limit, breaking a part of the insect's jaw.

"Is that really Eren?" Madoka watched on.

"Yup! And that titan form is somehow suppressing the effects of the crystals," Hange explained.

"So all I have to do to become a titan is bit your hand?" Kyoko ready her hand. "I can't believe that it's so simple!"

"Kyoko, wait!" Armin halted. "That's not how it works—"

Kyoko then bit her hand hard, but she quickly let go and shook her hand in pain. "Owwww..."

Eren grabbed the arms of the mantis and pulled them with great force to rip them off. He then threw them aside to shreds the mantis into a corpse. The swarm soon flew about in confusion, exposed to firing until they all disperse. The mantis queen crumbled into a dusty essence of lifeforce and energy and it is absorbed into Eren. Eren finished the fight with a roar full of anger and fury before collapsing in exhaustion.

Mikasa sighed in relief.

"Eren!" Madoka worried that he died.

"Don't worry, this is common," Hange assured.

Levi and Mikasa soon got close to the now-dead titan, retrieving Eren from the nape of the titan's neck. As they helped him out of there, he appeared completely fine without his military jacket.

"It's good to see the Survey Corps again, Hange Zoe," Mami commented.

"And it's good to see that you gathered more allies to the cause," Hange replied.

* * *

That night, Survey Corps settle into the fortified town, restocking on rations, weapons, and supplies. The Holy Quintet were introducing Painwheel to the Survey Corp, Peacock offered some brief information about her to Hange. Pit flew off to survey the town's surroundings from the skies after giving his introduction.

Sayaka and Duo were hanging out at a plaza in front of an unchecked library. Their conversation was mostly exchanges of descriptions about their homeworld and their future. As the conversation continued, Sayaka was already getting used to Duo, and he doesn't really mind.

"I'm starting to like your world already," Sayaka complimented, "A colony on Mars. It would be amazing to see what that planet is like terraformed. You're okay, Duo."

"Too bad we're going to have to return to our homes," Duo reminded.

"Yeah..." Sayaka wished to spend more time with Duo after dealing with Pryus. "But who cares?! I'll come with you to your universe anyway! I can return to my home when I want to."

The library doors near them slightly open, interrupting the conversation. Sayaka and Duo looked at the open doors and assumed someone was inside. They come closer to investigate. Duo armed himself with a handgun that Homura handed him earlier. Sayaka used her blue Soul Gem to arm herself with her usual cutlass.

It was only after a few steps in, they end up setting off a trap — a magical trap. It suspended them in mid-air with a force that shot them upward, and that force disarmed them in the process. Then a pink poofy-maned horse, an orange horse with a cowboy hat, and a blue pegasus with rainbow mane came closing in to attack. The pink horse brought in some cartoonish cannon, but one round shot out some confetti and glitter. Even the shot from the cannon made a party horn sound. It did make Sayaka and Duo flinch.

The orange horse and the blue pegasus followed up, but they were stopped immediately.

"Wait, hold on, girls!" Another horse approached as a purple winged unicorn. Some kind of small dragon was riding on her back. "You don't look like anyone working for Pryus."

A white unicorn with a purple mane and a yellow pegasus with a pink mane followed the purple winged unicorn.

"Well, we're not, so what's the big idea—?!" Sayaka couldn't believe that these equine creatures could talk. "Uhhh... what's the big idea with the ambush?"

"An ambush by talking horses," Duo specified, "This is just... Wow."

"They're called ponies, you two." A human girl walks toward them and stood beside the purple winged unicorn. "And we didn't want to take chances."

This human girl is dressed in a unique floral, styled dress, sleeves, leggings and boots. Her hair is styled with two long twin-tails and two flower ornaments. Scars can be seen on the left side of her forehead hidden by her hair. She has a unique blue keychain attached a personal item pouch along with a place for a saw-like dual spinner.

"No kidding? And you must be their horse breeder?" Duo taunted.

This left the ponies sort of confused and embarrassed about what Duo mentioned.

"Well, sorry, my lady," Duo taunted. " We didn't know you and these 'ponies' were hiding here."

The girl intimidated Duo with a glare, but Duo wasn't affected. "You better watch your mouth!"

"Whatever... can you let us go now?" Duo demanded.

"Can we trust you two?" The girl questioned.

"You can trust us and the many others who are settling in this fortified town," Sayaka answered.

The girl stopped leaning and folds her arms. "Well... alright. By the way... the names Marta Lualdi. I come from Sylvarant. The alicorn next to me is Twilightsparkle. The orange pony is Applejack, the yellow and blue pegasi are Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, the white unicorn is Rarity, and the pink pony is Pinkie Pie. Oh, and the little dragon is Spike, a messenger of sorts. You can call them the Mane Six."

"And we come from Equestria." The dragon named Spike informed. "Also, I'm their mascot."

* * *

Marta Lualdi isn't the romantic tomboyish girl she was known to be, getting her way most of the time in certain situations. One adventure ended for her, but the ending was bittersweet for her. A young man she fell in love with, sacrifice himself to protect the world.

She found herself a fool to the events that lead to the young man's sacrifice, heartbroken that she didn't find a way to save him. So, she vowed to protect the world that he saved.

* * *

The Mane Six — Twilightsparkle, Pinke Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy — come from a land called Equestria. Each of the six ponies represents a facet of friendship, bearing an artifact of those facets called the Elements of Harmony. They've traveled on many adventures, helping many along the way while working out problems arising in their friendships. The little dragon named Spike is considered a mascot and a loyal assistant to Twilightsparkle.

They save Equestria from a lunar wrath of a princess who tried to take her sister's place, a spirit of chaos and disharmony who brought what is expected, and a magic-power seeking centaur who sought to rule Equestria.

In the end, Twilight has earned a place as Princess, which has started to affect her friendship with the others.

* * *

"Equestria? Twilightsparkle? Applejack? Fluttershy? You got to be kidding me..." Duo found the names to be ridiculous. "As there ponies from some children's storybook or something?"

Sayaka thinks the title "Mane Six" quite fits Twilightsparkle and her friends.

"Forgive him, Duo and I come from other worlds," Sayaka pointed out.

"Figures." Marta has her hand on her sides.

"So, you know Pryus?" Sayaka noticed. "I guess you guys have some reason to go after him?"

"Surprisingly, yes. He's been doing some awful things back in Equestria." Twilightsparkle casts a spell that dispels the magical trap, freeing Sayaka and Duo. "He even threatened the princesses to abdicate. And that was before he freed Lord Tirek. Princess Celestia sent us to try and understand Vitomir Riley Pryus and try to stop him."

Sayaka and Duo float gently back down to the ground, relieved they're out of that trap. Whoever "Lord Tirek" is is only a concern to Mane 6 and no one else. Though, it's quite suspicious that Pryus would free someone. If this Lord Tirek is evil, and Pit said Pryus has taken the spirit of an evil deity, then there is no doubt that Pryus is gathering allies.

Before Sayaka can ask Marta about Pryus, Survey Corps arrived in response to the cannon fire and its party horn noise. Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Hange broke into the library through the windows, using their three-dimensional maneuver gears. Mami, Kyoko, Madoka, and Homura arrived at the front doors.

Marta took out her saw-like spinner. The Mane Six huddled up for a fight.

"Guys! It's okay! They're here for Pryus as well!" Sayaka halted.

And soon an alliance is growing.


	6. Ch14-The Stronghold on the Tell

The Survey Corps, the Holy Quintet, the Mane Six, and their allies were able to settle things with Marta and the Mane Six, welcoming them as new allies in an alliance against Vitomir Riley Pryus, The Filia Pact. They would leave the fortified town and the mountain range, and they enter the vast plain to meet with the Black Egrets at the great abandoned city closest to the tower.

And when they find it, Mami confirms the flag raised at the top of the wall is the Black Egret's flag: a black umbrella in a white circle over a red field. As for the Tower, it's as larger and taller than when the Holy Quintet arrived in this world.

Levi lets two Survey Corps soldiers raise the Wings of Freedom banner to let the Black Egrets know. Two Egret Soldiers detected the convoy from the wall, and one of them runs off to report to Parasoul.

Some of the guys in the upcoming convoy of the Quintet's alliance were holding some conversations.

At the gates of the city, Parasoul, Molly, and two unfamiliar attendants come face-to-face with the other half of the Filia Pact. Levi, Hange, Mami, and Twilightsparkle approached them with Eren, Pit, Duo, and Marta standing behind them.

One of the attendants with Parasoul is a middle-aged ronin with an unkempt hair that was cut some time ago and fully grown out facial hair. He wore simple black robes, tattered trousers, and white flame decals. Large prayer beads are slung around his body. Despite the robes, he has the right side of his torse bare which revealed some visible scars from past battles. He has a sheathed katana in his possession.

The other attendant is a young man in an ensemble that is mainly blue. He has a blue shirt with a windsock-like hood, darker blue pants, and yellow-and-blue shoes. He also has square glasses. His black hair is unkempt and messy, and his eyes are as blue as the skies. He is armed with a war-hammer dazzled in vivid colors and fused with a popping-dice mechanism and blue ancestral sword; It bears the Scorpio symbol and traces of blue fluorite.

Another young man and a young woman can be seen as well, appearing like the young man, but they were in red and orange respectively. And they were armed with a sword and knitting needles respectively.

"It took you a long enough," Parasoul commented, "I see you were busy recruiting." She narrowed her eyes at Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes, we came with three allies," Mami introduced, "Pit from Angel Land, Twilightsparkle, Spike, and the Mane Six from Equestria, Marta Lualdi from Sylvarant, and Duo Maxwell II from Mars. They all came for the same reasons as we did. Pryus."

"We have new allies as well," Molly informed, "Mitsurugi from the province of Bizen, Japan. And John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Dave Strider from..." She looked at John.

"Uh... we're from Earth too," John replied.

Mami and Mitsurugi looked at him as if wanting an explanation.

* * *

John, Rose, and Dave come from an Earth that was built anew in a universe. This universe is born out of the completion of a game session called Sburb. They have many friends back where they lived, and together they were able to eliminate their foes, pass any obstacle, and complete the game. Their only foes that's left is a Lord of Time that has yet to gain power.

They came to this realm to find a friend and stop Pryus after he attacks their world.

* * *

Mitsurugi's Earth is not like John's. His Earth has a history that changed with the possession of two weapons: the ominous soul edge and the righteous soul calibur. Both weapons were created by a man called the Hero King, and those weapons are now separated from each other as opposing forces.

This conflict causes the creation of violent beings called the malfested and the creation of the Azure Knight, Nightmare. Only the Soul Calibur could be able to stop them.

Mitsurugi has none of those blades, but he knew its creator for he has a score to settle with the Hero King. Pryus has killed that King, taking the blade with him to this world.

* * *

"We can you can explain all of this issue later," Hange carried on the conversation, "Anyway, we didn't have much trouble on the way here other than a few swarms and raids. We kind of arrived quite early than expected."

"It's as if someone shortened the distance between where we arrived and this stronghold," Eren called out.

"Pryus must be toying with us," Sayaka assumed.

"It doesn't matter, now," Levi stated, "for now we're close enough to say that we're at his doorsteps."

"I highly suggest we hold a council," Molly suggested, "For the Filia Pact and the allies we gathered."

"Agreed," Parasoul authorized, "One of the Egret scouts have found a building that we can use for a council. I'll have my men prepare meals and some comfort. I highly suggest you contribute as well."

Levi looks to Hange, she nods and goes to tell the Survey Corp troops to enter the city. The Holy Quintet, Peacock, Pit, and Duo followed. Parasoul halted the Holy Quintet, she gave a slightly concerned look with a frown.

"Is there something wrong, Princess Parasoul?" Madoka asked.

"You were my responsibility, and I had my back turned... This shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry," Parasoul apologized. She looked a bit regretful yet angry.

"You don't need to apologize," Mami replied, "It wasn't really your fault."

Parasoul nods in understanding, and she lefts the Quintet pass. She meets Homura's eyes with suspicion, noticing that the girl changed.

Duo stopped to face Parasoul.

"If you're going to ask about the Gundam, it's safe in a warehouse," Parasoul replied, "Molly will guide you to its location later."

Duo nods and then continue following the others.

Parasoul then noticed Painwheel with Peacock. "I see you found her?"

Peacock and Painwheel stop for Parasoul.

"And she's doing quite well, getting along with those Magical Girls I mean," Peacock informed.

Parasoul looked at Painwheel, and Painwheel narrowed her eyes at her. Parasoul sighed with a bit of grief; she was aware of these experiments, and seeing it done on an innocent girl was unacceptable.

"Will you be fine, miss?" Parasoul questioned.

Painwheel nods. "I will..."

And with that, Painwheel and Peacock move along.

* * *

The mound in which the city is built on was made of strong clay and blocks of pumice and granite. Its layers were skeletons of past cities which are a contribution to the mound's slopes. Its slopes were steep and high to prevent any invader from scaling and breaching the city's walls. The city is built over the entire top of the mound with the finest stones and wood, built in fine cuts and carving, and stood like monasteries and palaces, displayed like a cathedral and a pantheon. When Parasoul and the Black Egrets arrived, it was abandoned as they expected with only graffiti and untouched records and relics remaining. The city was simply called "The Stronghold".

* * *

Everyone agreed to gather at an ancient house in the center of The Stronghold; the purpose of this house was like that of a senate' house, but with dining to go along with the debating. At this gathering, worlds will be shared and friendships will be made, and those connections shall bond them into one unified alliance against one knight: Vitomir Riley Pryus. At this point, The Filia Pact must be renamed and reformed.

All were welcomed to take a seat and eat a prepared meal as others talked. However, there was no debate to hold; Homura has replaced the debate with a lecture. She was able to get Kyoko and Twilightsparkle involved with the lecture, and it would follow up with a proposal. Kyoko just knew what to say after mingling with some of the guests, and Twilight spent some time with Hange and Molly to gather some information on this world the maps call The Fabric.

The Holy Quintet was informed by Homura about her idea, and they approved it with no problem. Sayaka, though, wasn't sure about the idea, and Madoka showed similar hesitance. Yet, both of them didn't say a word.

Twilightsparkle was currently at the center of the house's chamber, lecturing what she, Hange, and Molly have read from the Stronghold's archives:

"The people here called themselves 'homo universalis' who lived in the Stronghold. The settlements that we passed along the way here were formerly their colonies districts and simple townships. They were artists, inventors, writers, actors, poets... they're overall polymaths, talented individuals, and well-trained fighters. They called this world, The Fabric, a center of this 'multiverse' and a crossroads for all worlds, including ours. They believed that The Fabric was meant to be what keeps our worlds connected and how they exist and thrive. Why they abandoned this place and the other settlements were because of Pryus's reign."

"What does this have to do with the situation at hand, horse?" Mitsurugi questioned.

Twilightsparkle found that rude, but ignored him, continuing, "To recap briefly, Pryus rules this world, and how he got that power is unknown to us. He's using the authority to tamper with our worlds, take away whatever relics they possess, and commit immoral deeds that threaten countless lives. We all experienced his arrival in our worlds, and we all went after him, tracking him down to The Fabric. So far, he made little effort to stop us, and in the end, here we are, wondering what he has in store for us. We not ever sure what his exact goal by doing all this."

Twilightsparkle leaves it to Kyoko to finish it. Kyoko gets out of her seat and stood at the center of the chamber.

Kyoko cleared her throat. "Look, we all may be different because of where we came from, what we believe, how we live, and how we think. But here, we came because one man decided to call our ways of like sinful, take away powers and relics, justifies his own sins as honor, and influence a twisted glorification of his vision. And whatever your reason you guys have for going after him, set it aside! It's not about the Skullheart, and it's not just about the Soul Calibur or Soul Edge. It's not just about defending the ways of Magical Girls, and it's not about defending friendship or love. It's not even about figuring out the nature of that one man; we all know he's a monster! There's something that he's capable of that can end us all, and what he did when he came to our worlds was just a taste. We cannot reason with him, and we cannot fight alone!"

Kyoko got a bit more into the role, giving a charismatic tone.

"Everyone! The Holy Quintet has a proposal that we must fully unite if we want to defeat Pryus! Defeat him, and everything he created will come undone like dominos! And if the people of The Fabric will praise use as saints, then let them see us like that! We can be called The Eight of Saint's March — eight worlds united to quell the tyranny of a devil!"

"Wait... eight? Shouldn't it be nine?" Twilightsparkle questioned.

Kyoko shrugs. "Duo shouldn't count. He's more of an addition."

"Hey!" Duo object to that idea.

Everyone at the meeting had mixed reactions to this proposal, but most seemed so into the moment and eager and beat the title, The Filia Pact.

"I'm in! For Angel Land!" Pit gets up from his seat and raises his hand.

"Me too! For Sylvrant!" Marta stands up.

"Count us in! For Equestria!" Rainbowdash agreed.

"Rainbowdash... But I guess it wouldn't hurt," Twilight agreed.

"My votes on this! Let's kick the knight's ass!" John Egbert commented, much to Rose's concern.

"Hmmm... For Filia." Painwheel nods, eyes narrowed.

"So be it." Mitsurugi agreed, drinking a bottle of sake.

"So it's a war, huh?" Duo was onboard for this. "My chance to fight Pryus!"

"Heck yeah!" Peacock and Avery voted.

"As a commander of Survey Corp, I voted yea on this proposal," Hange replied.

Hange looked at Levi. He looks away, indifferent to what is transpiring.

Mami stood up. "This proposal has been planned by Homura for it's her idea, and as the leader of the Holy Quintet, I stand behind it."

Parasoul stood up, arms folded. "I will accept, but on the condition that I lead this new alliance."

A few in the room mutter about this, but they didn't see any problem in this condition. After all, her leadership is based on years of experience, and the Black Egrets support her claim. The Survey Corp and The Holy Quintet can back up her claim except for Madoka.

"Very well," Parasoul acknowledged, "We'll start by having The Saints' March's army keep those not yet fit for a battle to remain here to—"

Madoka stood up all of a sudden with some questions about this condition. She still showed whatever confidence she still had before Homura changed.

"Miss Kaname?" Parasoul noticed.

"I must have a say in this meeting," Madoka began, "Princess Parasoul should reconsider her position as leader of this alliance. She is a great leader, but I question what you're going to do once you lead."

Homura slightly glared at Madoka. Madoka didn't react.

"You're questioning this now?" Parasoul didn't like where this was going, and she knows that something is wrong.

"Yes, I am." Madoka remained calm.

Parasoul gets up and leaves her seat, and Madoka did as well. Both of them, stood face to face in the center of the chamber, and Kyoko was still there stepping away to give space for the two. This moment left an uncomfortable vibe in the meeting.

"What's this really about, Madoka Kaname?" Parasoul replied.

"I know you took responsibility to watch over us, but you brought us along to help you," Madoka claimed, "You need everyone, including us, to fight Pryus."

"Then at least take it seriously, and everyone should already know that by now," Parasoul argued, "This no adventure, Madoka."

"I know that, so don't split this army," Madoka begged, "Don't you trust everyone here? Don't you trust me?"

"Madoka, I promise that you will live for your family's sake, and so will your friends," Parasoul stoically replied, "You'll understand one day after this nightmare is over."

Madoka continued to argue. "No!"

"What?" Parasoul glared.

Homura stood up and intervened. "Madoka, that's enough. You can talk about this with Parasoul later—"

Madoka moved away from Homura before she can grab her arm. She's staying where she is and continued to argue with Parasoul. "Princess Parasoul, I want to fight. Forget the promises made. I can take care of myself! And so is Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami! And everyone else! We need to stick together!"

Kyoko wanted to intervene, but instead, she steps away.

"Madoka, this getting ridiculous, think about your family," Parasoul cautioned, "How will I explain to them if something terrible happened to you? Do you want to die? You're not ready!"

"If it means saving our worlds, I don't care! I believe that I'm ready for this! Don't treat me like a child, Parasoul!" Madoka raised her voice. "Otherwise, you don't deserve to lead!"

Instead of replying in her usual calm demeanor, Parasoul snapped.

"Why can't you just do as you're told, Umbrella!" Parasoul can be seen in tears as she shouted that.

The room was silent afterward.

That silence is then broken by the doors which were forced open, smoke came out. And from the smoke, Vitomir Riley Pryus stepped out, unarmed. Despite this, his presence brought a bad vibe into the room. He is accompanied by a few dragoons and musketeers, lead by a human condottiere in yellow and brass. A few knights and lightly armored troops were present, waiting patiently outside the building with Egrets Soldiers and Survey Corp troops monitoring them. The men that Pryus brought were armed with flintlocks, crossbows, lances, and swords, but along with their garments and armor were the ominous crystal infection.

"I am Samael Machiavelli of the Military Order of Knovv," the condottiere addressed, "Entering this Senate building is Vitomir Riley Pryus, the First-named in the Order of the Grand Crusade, the Crusader against the Ruinous Path, The Gatekeeper of Reality, Liberator of the Tower, and the Lord of Paragons, and He who'll lead us to the Multiverse's Future."


	7. Ch15-The Saints' March

The newly established Eight of Saints' March already showed their hostility to Pryus' presence. They were cautious with the militia that accompanies this knight, claiming him to be some paragon.

There is a reason why Pryus has come. all this way to intrude and crash the meeting.

Sayaka stood up, arms on her hips. She was glaring at Pryus. "What are you doing here? There's a meeting, and you aren't invited!"

"My apologies for my rude interruption," Pryus calmed Sayaka.

Samael continued speaking for Pryus. "My Lord has come not as your enemy tonight but as a friend. He comes with final terms that we must can all agree on, or there will be consequences."

"An ultimatum...," Parasoul speculated, looking at Samael.

"More like a peace treaty, Princess," Samael sugarcoated.

"Let Pryus speak about this then," Mami requested as she stood up, "What are you granting?"

"Your lives— you precious 'normal' lives," Pryus complied, "Take it and return to your homes, and I'll forgive any act to treason you've committed here in The Fabric."

This offer left everyone silent, and some whispered to one another, mumbling with questioning about Pryus' kindness. Could it be trusted?

Hange decided to question this. "And what shall we do in return for the lives that you'll spare?"

"Relinquish any plan on advancing further towards the Tower and against me," Pryus answered, "As I said before, return to your homes, and leave me to my work."

Madoka, Kyoko, and Parasoul who were still in the center of this meeting chamber did say anything. Homura carefully walks back to her seat. They cannot surrender to Pryus at this point, and they know the consequences of reusing these "peace terms". They've seen those consequences.

Madoka and Kyoko look to Parasoul, who is still given the role of leader of their alliance.

Parasoul looked at the then and nods. She took a deep breath and give an answer.

"A leader of the Eight of Saints' March, I, Princess Parasoul, refuse to yield to these terms." Parasoul then notices Madoka stand by her side. She didn't really mind at the moment. "We've seen enough from our homes and on our way here that make your terms unacceptable."

Everyone in the meeting chamber agreed, already knowing something's sinister in Pryus' work. They all agreed with Parasoul's decision.

"I see, so you decided to think that way about me? A monster?" Pryus calmly argued. "You do not know how much I suffered and what I did to rise to this occasion. It may have been luck, but it was an opportunity to make a better future. And I know it's always people like you who will never accept it!"

Pryus then walked about the room, and started panning everyone that is against him:

"Says the Alicorn whose royal position will shatter a friendship. Says the Titan-Slayer who will one day bring Humanity to war with one another and betray his friends. Says the Ronin who is too old to seek out strength through the Soul Edge, wasting his life away. Says the Angel who's dependent on the guidance of his goddess, Paleutena, and the 'friends; he made to fight Tabuu. Says the kids who ended the world with a game and ruined their own lives and the lives of others. Says the Vanguard girl who is too attached to his dead lover who she killed with her foolishness. Says the Magical Girls who wish for things to come true only to find tragedy in the end. Says the Gundam Pilot who hates his own 'father' who is just like him. Says the experiments who do not know their place in the world. And says the Princess of the Canopy Kingdom..."

Pryus stops walking about and stepped towards Parasoul. Madoka and Kyoko stood by her side, ready to defend.

"You, Princess Parasoul, killed a child seven years ago. All for the destruction of the Skullheart." Pryus then looked at everyone. "I am not a monster! The true monsters are yourselves! And I know everything to prove that it's true! What I do is for the greater good! And I suggest reconsidering the peace terms I give and behave like normal people!"

This is what Pryus gets in return.

"I rather die than accept!" Mitsurugi stood up. "To war!"

"I'm with him." Sayaka stood with Mitsurugi.

"What choice do we have...," Twilightsparkle agreed, "This is wrong, Pryus, you should know it."

Everyone else soon stood together, still refusing to Pryus's terms. They could've accepted, but they know that whatever Pryus is working on needs to be stopped after all he did to their worlds. If he cannot realize and accept the corruption that he possesses and spreads, then he truly is a monster. And The Eight of Saints' March will have to stop him no matter what.

Pryus ordered Samael and his men to wait outside, following behind them. Homura decided to leave this meeting early, exiting quietly. He stopped at the doors and turned to look at them all with one more speech:

"You will regret this decision — all of you will regret this decision! There will be no place for in the Future for people like you! There will be no glory in the sacrifices that you'll all make tomorrow. I shall erase your universes, and their memories will never be spoken of in the histories of the Multiverse! No great archive shall carry words of them, and will be burned if found. Anyone who speaks of you or writes about you or remembers you shall have to live the rest of their lives blind, deaf, and dumb until death! A perfect example to those who will bring up the treasonous. The Multiverse will never know all of you existed and what you believe in or how your lived."

And with that Pryus storms off with his men following him out of the Stronghold.

Sayaka got up and quickly went after Pryus. Mami tried to stop her, but it was too late. Duo got in her way, but Sayaka intimidated him to move aside.

Madoka looked at Parasoul with a relieved smile, but Parasoul looked at her with distressed eyes and face of grief.

"I have troops to prepare," Parasoul told Madoka.

Parasoul leaves the meeting chambers of the Senate building with Molly and some Egret Troops following. Hange and Levi left with their troops to help Parasoul prepare for the battle.

The meeting ended. Everyone had to prepare.

* * *

Sayaka was able to stop Pryus and small army at the gates. She can see him preparing mount his horse along with Samael and his army waiting for him. Samael had a flintlock pistol ready and aimed at Sayaka when she came, but Pryus gestures him to lower that weapon.

"I'll handle her." Pryus turns to face Sayaka. "Lovely time to meet face-to-face again, Miki Sayaka.

Sayaka stops where she was.

"Your friends are a fascinating bunch, especially when they accuse me as an enemy," Pryus commented, "You chose the right people to die."

"What was that all about, scolding us for what we did in the past!?" Sayaka yelled. "How dare you jump down our throats , as if you had the right!"

"But it's all true, is it not?" Pryus justified. "And you think of me as the offender in this when you have nothing to defend? Why defend something so... wrong?"

"You said you could prove it, I want to know how you can prove it!" Sayaka questioned. "I want to know how you know 'everything' to prove that we are monsters?"

Pryus then gave a laugh.

"This isn't funny! I want to know!" Sayaka demanded.

"I don't need to prove anything," Pryus arrogantly answered, "The prove was right before my eyes when they spoke out against my proposal for peace."

"But it doesn't make any sense—" Sayaka argued.

"You're too ignorant to understand," Pryus threatened, "Admit your wickedness. Don't even deny it, you know it's there."

Pryus then turned to prepare to mount his horse. When Sayaka decided to step closer and grab him, Pryus struck her down with a simple slap that made her fall to the ground. She carefully got up and place her hand on her cheek.

"...Is this what a hero does?" Sayaka glared at him. "Do you even see yourself as one?"

Pryus shook his head. "I'm only doing what is natural. My heroism is just me being a normal human being. If you could simply control your life and abide to what the cruel reality throws at you, all things make sense. Think that way, there is no need for Heroism for it is just a label. If people want to see me as one for what I am about to do for the Multiverse, then so be it. Still, it won't change anything."

Sayaka can see there is no point in continuing to argue with this man who claims to be benevolent. No matter how many time people would accuse him, and no matter how many times they try to reason with him, Pryus will deny it and return with a force that overwhelms them. He's beyond moral and reasoning, believing that his power has exempted from anyone who would be a threat to his ambitions and his bubble. He was forcing his mentality on reality. All Sayaka — and for that matter everyone against Pryus — can do is fight for their cause.

She carefully got up and dusts herself.

"You are all selfish, contradicting, and meek. You are normal living beings, your heathens — parasites of the status quo," Pryus scolds further, "What I said back in that Senate House is true. Your claims already leave you all with no place in the Multiverse. You will all be vanquished. That is how I'll execute justice."

"We won't let that happen... not without a fight," Sayaka warned.

"I'm already tired of fighting and arguing with people like you," Pryus condescended, "We can discuss this if you survive one battle."

Sayaka sighed. "I'll see you in the battlefield." She then turns and leaves him.

Pryus and Samael signaled their army to leave The Stronghold and depart. They can be seen head straight towards the Tower.

* * *

Sayaka decides to check on Duo who was in a warehouse with a balcony where his Gundam, the Deathscythe, is completely repaired. All Duo needed to do is modify, refuel, and reload. Sayaka entered he warehouse and leaned against the leg of the Gundam. During Duo's time spent managing the Gundam, Sayaka got to know a bit more about him.

"So you originally lived on Earth with your pastor father?" Sayaka looked at the stars through the balcony. "Why do you live on Mars now?"

"At the end of the whole war thing, my father became Third President of the Mar Federation." Duo was busy using some tools to reinforce the Gundam's chest. "And after that, I stay on Mars with an Earth organization and stuff, assuring peace until Pryus came."

"What is your father like if I ever were to meet him?" Sayaka wondered.

"He's kind of like me, but you can say he's more mature," Duo replied, "I didn't really get along much with him. Sometimes I question if he really is my father, especially with how I came to meet him and mom."

"...Duo, could you talk with me directly?" Sayaka requested. "You can do that later. I need to tell you something."

"Fine." Duo stops what he's doing and hops off the Gundam Deathscythe. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sayaka brings him out into the warehouse balcony. She stood before him with a hesitant look on her face. Duo had an eyebrow raised, wondering why Sayaka is making that look at him.

"Uhhh... Again, what is it?" Duo asked.

"Duo Maxwell! I need to confess!" Sayaka confessed.

"Confess?" Duo looked confused

"Ever since we found you, I've been building up feelings that I haven't felt for some time. And this is really bothering me! And one the way here, we been through some highs and lows that seem to be affect my feeling towards you." Sayaka rubbed her arm, turning her head to the side to look away. "Yes, we have some relationship, if you could call it that, but I want it to mean so! And I really mean it when I said that you can take me to your universe so that we can spend time together! I want to be with you."

"Sayaka... what are you...?" Duo was then cut off by more of Sayaka's rambles.

A blush can be seen on Sayaka's face as she continued. "It's not fair of what will happen after we're done! It's not fair that I'll never get to see you, hang out with you, or even get to know you more! It's just not fair!" She was about to cry.

"Sayaka, calm down, will ya?!" Duo puts his hand on her shoulders. "What you are trying to tell me?"

"A-after all these days with you... I want to say..." Sayaka took a deep breath and took his hands. "Duo! I want to say... I love you! And I mean it!"

It was silent for a moment, but Duo gave a little smile and a chuckle. Sayaka looked at him, fearing a bit that he's rejecting those feelings.

"I guess we're taking this 'relationship' to the next level," Duo replied jokingly before taking it seriously, "Is that right?" He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Sayaka took that as him accepting her feelings. She smiled a bit which grew more as she began to laugh. Duo joined her in the laughter.

Soon, they were leaning their arms on the balcony railings. Sayaka rests her head on his shoulder which Duo allowed. She even had placed a hand over his as they watch the stars twinkle. A shooting star passed by.

"Promise me that you take me to your universe," Sayaka asked, "Take me on the Gundam and show me your home, your family, your friends, everything."

"If killing Pryus reverses things, I guess," Duo promised.

Below them is a sloped walkway from a food storage house to an aqueduct. Kyoko was in the middle of that walkway, looking up at the balcony. She can see Sayaka and Duo clearly, holding hands and gazing at the stars. She heard most of what they said. She didn't look impressed and instead, she didn't like where this relationship was going. She treated it as just a joke, but look where it lead to. She wish she can just come up there and object to this; however, Sayaka is happy, does Kyoko really want to ruin that? She didn't say anything and just continued on her walk. She was eating an apple along the way.

* * *

Madoka was kind of worried about Parasoul after that meeting, so decided to check on her. Parasoul and the Black Egrets were a military sector of the Stronghold, training the troops with Hange, Levi, and the Survey Crops' troops. Painwheel would've accompanied Madoka, but Twilightparkle and Marta noticed that she was deteriorating. Painwheel had to be taken to a hospital in the Stronghold.

Madoka was able to convince Molly to lead her a room in the barrack that Parasoul is staying in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I know she' upset after that argument... I just didn't mean to make her that upset..." Madoka looks down. "I just wonder what this had to do with a girl named, Umbrella?"

Molly did have an answer for that, but she didn't want to give it. "I have some idea... but it's best you speak to her about it."

They stopped at the door to that room.

"I'm sure you can talk things out, Madoka," Molly insisted.

"Thank you very much." Madoka bows slightly to Molly.

Molly salutes back and leaves the barracks.

Parasoul was sitting alone on a sofa, having some tea that's on a coffee table; She looked as if she been crying for a while as there are some tissues. There were some stacked beds, a few mirrors and chests, and some unused spears and swords that are rusting away.

When Madoka came into the room, Parasoul didn't welcome her inside. Madoka walks over to sit across from her. They both remained silent for a while; Parasoul didn't make eye contact with her. Madoka began the conversation."

"Princess Parasoul, can you explain to me about what you said back at that meeting?" Madoka questioned. "You mentioned 'Umbrella' as if you were close to them?"

Parasoul closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't feel comfortable at first.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about, I guess it really painful." Madoka hesitated to talk any further. "I also came here to apologize about earlier..."

"Umbrella was my sister," Parasoul came out, " She was my sister... She was carefree, albeit spoiled. Still, I did care for her. It was some time ago. She was dragged into the affair of finding the Skullheart. The people that took her claims she had a strong connection with it as if she was destined."

"What happened to her?" Madoka asked.

"When I defeated the Skullgirl, I found her, reaching out to the it. I had a choice, destroy the Skullheart, or take the wish for myself. I chose to destroy it, and she was too close to the blast... There was no time to carry her or even treat the wounds."

"But I don't understand, I thought Filia received the Skullheart to make her wish." Madoka was confused.

"Yeah... I-I remember... But I could've sworn I destroyed it. Why then...?" Parasoul then covered her nose as it started to bleed, a headache followed after.

Madoka got up and walked over to her. "Princess Parasoul! Hold on!"

She took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off. She made sure the to never leave Parasoul's side as long as the headaches were present. When the headaches did go away, Parasoul took a deep breath and relaxed.

Parasoul glanced at Madoka and stared into her pink eyes.

"You know... You look quite a lot like her. You have her eyes and her hair..." Parasoul sighed and looked at the floor. "Oh, what am I saying?"

"Did she say anything to you before she... died," Madoka worryingly asked.

"...She said 'You always do the right thing. I shouldn't have put you in that position.' And afterward, she died of those wounds." Parasoul soon teared up again. She covered her face. "It should've just wish for her to never become the Skullgirl... She had a whole life ahead of her. Me becoming the Skullgirl is better than losing a sister. I didn't get to say to my sister that I love her for who she is. I didn't even get to say good-bye."

Madoka puts aside the handkerchief and comforted Parasoul. "Parasoul, if I were her... I would've accepted whatever apology you gave."

Parasoul looked at her.

"She would've wanted you to continue protecting the Canopy Kingdom, so do it for her," Madoka comforted.

Soon Parasoul let out her emotions, embracing Madoka and sobbing. She repeated a few apologies that she didn't get to say to Umbrella. She can almost pretend that Madoka was her sister for a while.

Madoka smiled looked at a mirror that was hung on a wall; she noticed that something has changed. Her eyes were turning from pink to gold.

* * *

Madoka leaves Parasoul after their talk, and she was heading back to stay with Mami and Painwheel. But she then noticed someone stealing a horse.

It was Homura.

Finding this suspicious, Madoka followed her all the way to the Stronghold's gate where Homura mounted the stolen horse. There, Madoka approached her. Homura saw her but remained with a calm look on her face.

"Homura-chan, what are you doing?" Madoka demanded.

Homura kept staring at her with no response. There was something about her: Her shield no longer had crystals jammed into the clockwork, but she still had the crystal infection present on her chest.

"Are... are you leaving us?" Madoka questioned.

Homura closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I know this battle will be all for not. It will be a slaughter." She then glared at Madoka. "I will not be a part of this anymore after what Pryus has said back there."

"So you're just going to abandon us? Abandon them? Our friends and allies?" Madoka glared back.

Homura then dismounts and steps closer to intimidate Madoka. This did not work. So, she grabbed Madoka's hands and held them together.

"Madoka, come with me," Homura suggested, "We can forget all about this."

Madoka knows desertion is wrong at this point, knowing Pryus will hunt them down once he defeats The Saint's March. She shook her head, refusing Homura's offer.

Homura didn't do anything else. She lets go of Madoka to step away and mount back on the stolen horse. She wanted to lead her a hand, asking one more time, but even that didn't sway Madoka. Homura puts her hand down.

"I'm sorry, Madoka." Homura turns her back on Madoka and prepares to ride. "I'll promise you that I'll find another way... I promise..."

"Homura-Chan... don't do this," Madoka begged.

Homura didn't reply. She rides off slowly at first.

"Homura-Chan! Please don't do this!" Madoka followed after her.

Homura ignored her, she wanted to stop and confess something. Instead, she had the horse move faster. She rides off west towards the mountains.

Madoka ran after her, leaving the Stronghold and calling out to Homura.

"Homura-Chan! Wait! Please! Come back!" Madoka trips and rolls down the small slope before stopping halfway down. She nearly scrapped her knees in the process and there was some dirt on her clothes. She carefully got up and watched Homura ride off.

All Madoka can do was sob and reach out.

"Homura... Don't go..."


	8. Ch16-The Battle of Shinar

The Black Egrets and the Survey Crop Armies were gathering as much ammunition and supplies and placed them into supply vehicles. Artillery and armored tanks were being brought out of the Stronghold. The Egrets' Airship was bringing on board bombs and machine-gun rounds.

Everyone else in The Saints' March was doing a part in preparing one last convoy that will travel to the battlefield. All except the Holy Quintet.

The final destination is the Tower itself, and the battle was on a simple plain.

Armin, Hange, Twilight, and Molly have gone over some battleplans and the resources that they have. Twilight calculated that it was enough for a siege that can last about a week. Armin pointed out that the Tower is like a large fortress and that there might not be enough supplies to surround it for a siege. However, since there only one gate that passes through the wall surrounding the tower, there might be some chance.

* * *

The Holy Quintet had to take something up to Hange and Parasoul: Homura left the Stronghold.

Mami and Sayaka were comforting Madoka who they found at the gate late a night, heartbroken. Madoka told them that Homura left because of her skepticism of The Saints' March plans to fight Pryus.

"We shouldn't have trusted her!" Sayaka fumed, slamming a fist against a wall. "Even if she was from another timeline, I can't believe she would desert us like that! After all this time...!"

"She may have been a different Homura from a different time, but..." Kyoko looks away. "This is too far."

"There has to be a reason," Mami assured.

Madoka wipes tears off her eyes. "We need to go after her. I saw her head west, likely trying to head back to Mitakihara and—"

Levi was present and he had one reply to that. He looked down at Madoka with a slight glare.

"Don't even bother finding her, there's no time," Levi broke in, "If she deserted, we should carry on. I know she's your friend, but that's a matter for another time. Understand?"

Madoka took a deep breath. "...Yes, sir."

Painwheel was silent and dazed, but she snapped out of it and looked to Madoka. She comforted Madoka.

"It will be okay," Painwheel assured.

Madoka smiles a bit.

* * *

Moments later, Sayaka and Duo meet up at the warehouse one more time. Since the Holy Quintet is in their Magical Girl forms, Sayaka was dressed for the battle too. Duo was dressed like an airforce pilot for some reason, and she wanted to know why.

"It... it's Rarity's idea," Duo explained, "That 'pony', she's quite a tailor."

"Ohhh... you know it suits you," Sayaka complimented.

"Thanks." Duo blushed a bit, looking away.

For a moment, it was silent in the warehouse, enough to hear the commotion outside.

"So... this is it," Sayaka stated, "We're going to be fighting Pryus."

"Yeah..." Duo looks down and then looked at the Gundam. "Those that I... No, those that we've lost would not be in vain."

"Right." Sayaka nods. "Can I ask one more thing before we go?"

Duo looked at Sayaka. "Okay, shoot."

"Don't die, okay?" Sayaka thought it would be too much to ask. "Promise me that!"

Duo isn't sure he if he will live or not throughout this final fight; He was always confident in surviving a fight, but, in this case, he isn't. He didn't want to upset Sayaka, sharing his feelings for her.

"Promise... Now... I been a while since I drove this. Time to show its potential." Duo then prepares to get into the cockpit of the Gundam Deathscythe and turn it on.

Sayaka leaves the warehouse and meets up with the convoy.

* * *

At the gates, Rarity was giving four Egret Officers and five Survey Corp officers some banners that she made. Each represented the member that joined The Saints' March: The Holy Quintet, The Black Egrets, The Survey Corp, Duo Maxwell II, Pit, Marta, Mitsurugi, The Beta Kids (John, Rose, and Dave), and The Mane 6 of Equestria. The banners were raised and swords were unsheathed so that they're together touched, symbolizing the unity of this alliance.

Kyoko mounted a horse and spoke for Parasoul and Hange.

"From now on, we fight together!" Kyoko raised her spear. "As one!"

Everyone cheered in response, raising their weapons high in the air.

The Saints' March leads it final convoy out of the Stronghold's gates and on towards the Tower of the Fabric. It was a day's journey away.

* * *

When The Saints' March arrived near the Tower, the terrain is still a simple vast plain, covered in patches of grass but scarred with large crystal masses of the Mark of the Triad. Survey Corps troops were on the lookout while The Black Egrets got to work. Trenches were dug deep, barricades were raised with wood and stone, and siege weapons and unarmored vehicles were in position. All of it was kept in a safe distance from the tower and divided into four lines and five sentry towers. Two of those lines were mainly facing the Tower, and the other two lines were for the left and right flanks. Tanks were placed in front of the trenches.

The Saints' March has prepared, united against Pryus and whatever force he leads in the very tower that centers The Fabric.

The Tower still stood as a beautiful monument, built out of alloy and marble, reaching to that stars as if reaching heaven. Up close, they now see that it's true to size makes it not just as a tower; It truly is a metropolis and a fortress.

The only advantages they can see was that there was one gate built for one citadel wall leading into the tower and that there was no moat. The other advantage is the open field. Thus, they can make a siege possible as long as they can secure their flanks. And enemies can be easily eliminated out in the open with little to shield or cover them. The Egret's Airship, commanded by Molly, and Pit assured that there will be no air raid. And Duo Maxwell's Gundam, the Deathscythe, provides much better support as it's armed with some rockets and an energy scythe. Eren's Titan form can help take down larger enemies if it can cooperate with Duo.

The disadvantages, however, could not be ignored. The ascending spiral design tower's base gave archers, artillery, and gunmen and advantage in range and defense. The durability of the tower was high, based on the material used to build it, and scaling it appeared to be impossible no matter what tool or method. Not even the Survey Corps 3D maneuver gear could scale it without the anchors slipping off. Speaking of the Survey Corp, they can't use the 3D maneuer gear in the open field since it's made to combat titans in crowed places like towns, so only the blades were useful in combat. There were a few turret structures and ledges that appeared to be recently installed that could be shot down, but it wouldn't deter any forces that would be station there. The only thing that the Saints' March has no solution to was the little information they have on most of Pryus' defenses and troops. They didn't have time to spy and, therefore, they were going in blind. The most damned theory that they all can agree with is that Pryus would likely have some kind of beacon like the ones they've passed through, and Pryus can use it to access to many worlds to recruit and supply to the tower.

For now, this is the beginning of a battle, so they must not expect it to elevate so early.

Parasoul, Hange, Levi, and Mami have split up to command all units on each line. They can communicate through radio, but they can resort to signal flareguns if it fails. They all agreed to use firearms to stun the enemy and close-combat units to finish them off. The close-combat units can also be used to push any forces away from the trenches. The Cavalry from the Survey Corps was stationed at the flanks as a starting point for their option of flanking. Artillery would be used to take care of range units and artillery that could be placed at the turret structures and ledges. However, that artillery would need to reserve enough ammunition for two scenarios: a retreat and an advance. The Airship and the Gundam were put on stand by for the time being.

Sayaka and Kyoko were stationed with Mami on one of the two main lines. Madoka accompanied Parasoul at the other mainline. Levi and Hange lead the Survey Corp on the left and right flanks.

"Let every shot count, do miss a single one," Parasoul communicated through the radio.

"Right," Mami responded.

"Levi and I will monitor the flanks," Hange assured, "But we will send Eren and Mikasa to the main lines just in case."

Afterward, the alloy gates of the tower were opening, making a roaring creaking sound. It was the kind that most would imagine a great beast would make as it opens its mouth. Inside the gates was light and glass, but what came out were armies of Pryus. Samael was leading them, gun in one hand and reins on the other.

This first wave consisted of mostly cavalry in full armor, ridden by an estimated 350 knights dressed like Pryus but in vivid iron and noble colors and winged helmets with wings not similar to Pryus. The front rows were armed with halberds and lances while the back rows were all swords and shields. There are an estimated 95 Archers and 20 arquebusiers that were the small contingents in this wave, stationing themselves on the citadel walls of the Tower.

When the cavalry charged, Parasoul and the Black Egrets had guns loaded. Mami tried to prepare as many guns as she can with her magic without going into Magia Overload. Madoka did the same, using her magic to prepare a few arrows.

"Madoka Kaname, you'll deliver the first volley." Parasoul went to the radio. "Mami Tomoe, you deliver the second volley. I'll lead the third volley. Then we'll send all able close-combatants to go out and eliminate the remaining cavalry. I'll order artillery, the airship, and Pit to cover them."

"Understood." Mami had about 20 flintlock muskets ready, all of them pointing at the charging cavalry. "Madoka, are you ready?"

"Ready." The rose on Madoka's bow blooms as she pulls the string. She aimed for the sky.

As the cavalry closed in, Madoka let go of the bow to execute the first volley.

At first, it looked like one arrow, but at hit a point in the sky, hundreds of arrows rained down on the cavalry. Nearly half continued the charge, and those that are injured or lost their horse tried to continue following the cavalry in that charge. A few were shot down.

Mami followed after, executing the second volley by firing her muskets. Each musket first about two to four rounds.

This caused another half of the cavalry to be either shot to death, lose their horses, or injured. Most of those that were affected by the first volley was shot in this second volley. Still, Samael wasn't hit and the cavalry continued with those shot down trailing behind.

Mami picked up her radio. "They're all yours, Commander Parasoul!"

"Fire!" Parasoul opened her parasol and showed how deadly it could be.

Parasoul's Parasol spun, forming a gyre of napalm. She pointed her luger-pistol and fired a few rounds. The Egrets behind her fired as well, and their bullet went through the napalm, coming out as small fiery projectiles. Those that aren't near Parasol's continued firing normal bullets.

This third volley eliminated all but 13 of the cavalry who are still on their horses. And survivors from the last two volley perished, leaving a very few continuing the failed charge, swords, halberds, and lances out.

Samael and the surviving cavalry turned back to regroup everyone who survived or got injured in the volley. Some were helped up while some were trying to endure their wounds and pick up a weapon.

Parasoul signaled the Black Egrets to hold their fire. She then signaled the artillery and tanks to start firing at the citadel walls of the tower.

Rounds were blasted out of cannons, howitzers, and mortars started delivering a few rounds, taking out the archers and arquebusiers stationed in the lower parts of the tower. The airship is on stand by, moving out of harm's way of any arrows or bullets. Pit is sent by Molly to go on and take out the Tower defense that might be stationed.

Mami looks to Sayaka and Kyoko and nods. Kyoko climbs over the trench.

"For our homes! Our loved ones! And our Future!" Kyoko inspired before charging.

Sayaka, Mitsurugi, Eren and Mikasa, Peacock and her gang, Painwheel, Marta, The Mane 6 and Spike, John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Dave Strider leave the mainlines of the trenches and follows Kyoko on the charge. The crystal infections that Sayaka, Painwheel, and Eren possess grew into armor while inducing an overdrive into their systems. Parasoul's crystal infection did the same and she had to leave her captains in command of the troops while she joins in on the charge.

Samael and the crippled cavalry regrouped and had made a second charge which was dragged down by the injured and tired who are trailing behind. When both sides clashed, The Saints' March's charge delivered a blow to the morale of this first wave, forcing the tired and injured to turn back and retreat. Samael and a few of the cavalrymen also turned back and retreated, leaving the rest of the first wave to perish in the fight. The archers and the arquebusiers in the tower defenses were dealt some blows from the artilleries, making their way back into the tower.

Sayaka, Eren, Painwheel and Parasoul were able to control their crystal infection for the time being. Sayaka looked closely at the tower and noticed someone among the tower base: Pryus. He was there for a moment on some balcony before turning to go inside.

This ends the first wave.

* * *

The four waves that followed were nearly the same, but each had a different tactic that was an attempt to either take the trenches, overwhelm the Saints' March, or kill them all on the spot. Pryus seems to be allowing Samael and any other high-ranking officers loyal to him to come up with strategies with the combatants they have in the tower.

The second wave was an estimated 200 Egyptian charioteers led by a Pharaoh, each chariot had a driver with a shield and either a javelineer or an archer. The Pharaoh armed himself with both a bow and a javelin. Supporting those charioteers were thousands of winged birdmen with heads of falcons, armed with spears and short curved swords. There were no tower defenses used in this wave.

Parasoul was able to order snipers to shoot the drivers off of each chariot. She wasn't able to handle the arrows that were being shot, losing 4 Egret troops in the process along with 7 wounded. Molly kept the avian combatants from swooping down to support the charioteers and shoot them dead. Not a single charioteer or avian was able to reach the line, and Sayaka and the close-combatants routed them back to the tower.

The third wave was Samael's 20 Condottiere forces, each consisting of 150 cavalries armed with halberds and 460 infantry armed with either a crossbow, an arquebus, a pike or a short sword. Their armor was light and lacked the plated metal and consisted more of fabrics and leather. Samael led his own army personally and proceeded with cautions, unlike the knights he led in the first waves. He didn't station any tower defense or aerial attack for this wave, planning to bring his whole army to the open field. Once again, Pryus could be seen from one of the Tower's balconies, spectating Samael's performance in this next wave.

This wave was planned out to have a portion of the infantry stand by the tower's alloy gates; The other portion of the infantry advanced towards the trenches slowly and with caution. The cavalries were deployed to the trenches that were used for flanks, hoping to open a way for this advancing infantry to move and outflank. The Survey Corps' Cavalry was nearly overwhelmed by the outflanking attempt. They were able to sustain little casualties thanks to Parasoul and Molly sending Mami, Madoka, and Pit to the flanks. Parasoul dealt with the infantry, routing them with only the gunfire rather than bombarding them with artillery or deploying the close-combatants. Samael would lose nearly a third of those forces.

The Fourth and Fifth Waves were mostly just skirmishes from what's left of Samael's Condottiere, using crossbows and arquebuses on horseback. It was mostly a run-and-gun skirmish, making attempts to take out as many Egret Soldiers from the frontline trenches. Despite losing a few cavalries, they were successful in taking out about 20 of those soldiers.

Afterward, it was declared to have come to a stalemate with most of the casualties from Pryus's Tower Defense. The Knight was very displeased that his forces weren't able to put down the siege, he even executed the leaders that participated in those first five waves except for Samael. Samael had one more plan that he wanted to lead without Pryus' permission.


	9. Ch17-Cold Hearts and Downed Wings

At sunset, watchtowers were being carefully built by the siege trenches; By night, they were completed, and some Black Egret Soldiers and Survey Corps Troops were taking turns keeping watch from both the trenches and the watchtowers. Some of the members of The Saints' March were doing the same, and some didn't find it easy to either stay asleep or awake. They may have won against five waves of Pryus' forces, but they didn't win the entire siege yet. They had to keep their guard up.

* * *

The alloy gates were quietly opened, and Samael and the remaining cavalry from his condottiere came out armed with whatever weapon they've used from the past waves along with unlit torches. They were going to ride on the fastest horse they can either acquire or steal from the tower. They made sure that their attire wasn't bright enough for anyone in the trenches to detect them, and they brought cloaks and Venetian festival masks. The other thing they've accounted for is a steel carriage full of gunpowder and grenades which is pulled by two horse and pushed by a few infantry with shields.

Samael gathered them together in a circle to provide the plans.

"Order of Knovv, this order is not from Pryus, but from me. We will use the darkness of night to creep up towards the trenches. And if we do get spotted, we will charge as fast as we can and occupy the center until we can plant that bundle of explosions into the trench and ignite it. That way, we can pierce this blockade." Samael took out a flintlock pistol. "We will not fail Pryus. We will redeem ourselves."

"What about captives, sir?" One of the cavaliers questioned.

"If anyone thinks of taking prisoners, save the swordswoman named Miki Sayaka to me," Samael instructed, "I will beat that bluenette into submission before cutting off her head, and I will present that head to Pryus. He can make a lesson out of this rebellion, starting with her."

Samael then put his Venetian mask.

A few of the cavaliers started muttering, questioning if this is really what Pryus wanted. Pryus did want to make a lesson out of this rebellion, but Samael decapitating a young girl didn't feel like something he would authorize. Even if Pryus had that mindset to execute rebels with such cruelty, it wouldn't be on this girl. He had how own way to punishing these rebels through execution, decapitation is not one of them.

Then one of the cavaliers decided to question this.

"Isn't this going against Lord Pryus' command?"

"I've failed in two battles in the past five deployments we made against these rebels," Samael argued, "I will not fail the third time."

Another cavalier questioned him.

"You said you want to beat that girl into submission and cut off her head, Pryus will kill you for that!"

"Preposterous, he will reward me!" Samael denied. "My Condottiere's reputation is on the line! Fail once more, and we will not be in his favor!"

The one more cavalier, one in a green cloak and dog's mask, questioned, but as they raised their hand, Samael cut them off.

"Everyone, let's make this clear. We are sneaking our way towards the trenches," Samael remained, "We got to break through this trench blockade in the name of Pryus! Now..." He lowers the volume of his voice. "Forward, march!"

Following Samael's order, this night battalion carefully moved through the battle-scarred fields and towards the trenches. They had to stop and remain quiet both to avoid getting spotted easily and to wait for the explosive carriage to catch up.

Eventually, they would reach halfway towards the trenches. As they crept further, a gunshot was heard from behind them, with a bullet hitting one of the cavaliers. Their horse neighed in pain before falling over, causing the rider to yell. This startled Samael's cavalry and they charged immediately, alerting the Saint's March. The watchtowers at the trenches sounded their alarms.

Samael surveyed behind him and noticed one cavalier, the green-cloaked cavalier with the dog's mask, trailing behind, armed with what appeared to be a typical hunting rifle. They weren't from the Survey Corps, lacking the Wings of Freedom Sigil. And Samael now realizes they aren't from any part of Samael's band of Condottiere.

The green-hooded cavalier reloaded and tried to aim for the carriage before it can be planted and detonated. And despite Samael's effort to redirect a small portion of his cavalry to apprehend the green-cloaked cavalier, they were all already in a charge towards the trenches. A few tried to follow the order, but during their attempt, they were shot down easily.

Parasoul and her Black Egret Soldiers were already armed with their machine guns, and Sayaka and a few of the close-combatants were ready to slay whoever ends up reaching the trenches.

The green-cloaked cavalier fires another round, shooting down one of the four infantry units who is pushing the explosive carriages. She reloads. Samael pulls out his sword and decided to deal with this cavalier himself.

The green-cloaked cavalier reloaded and aimed, this time firing at the explosive carriage. It was a direct hit.

Samael was knocked off his horse for a moment, being somewhat a hair close to the blast radius. His horse dies in the process. Those that were pushing or pulling the explosives were burned from the explosion. Some of the Cavalry were thrown off their horses from the explosion while some lost morale to the point of routing. The remaining Cavaliers that stayed would perish from the Black Egret gunfire.

Samael would recover and get another horse, attempting to rally his remaining Cavalry and retreat. By the time he was riding off, the green-cloaked cavalier delivers a headshot to Samael, killing him.

Afterward, this green-cloaked cavalier with the dog mask approached the trenches, carrying the hunting rifle behind their back. They dismount and stepped forward. Mami, Parasoul, and the Beta Kids (John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Dave Strider) left the trenches for a moment to approach this cavalier.

"One of the Egret troops have reported that you were the one who shot the rifle," Parasoul began, "Thank you for foiling that night attack."

"We were expecting an attack like that," Mami agreed.

The cavalier nods.

"That hunting rifle, though... where did you get it?" John Egbert questioned.

When this cavalier responded, it was the voice of a young woman.

"Take a wild guess?" The green-cloaked cavalier teasingly asked.

"Wait... Jade?" Rose Lalonde recognized.

"Nope, that's not where I got it!" The cavalier teased. "Guess."

"Jade, stop joking!" Dave ordered.

And with that, the cavalier removed the hood of their cloak and the dog mask and shook their head a bit. They were fair-skinned, with long black hair, round geeky glasses, a small buck-toothed grin, and a pair of white pointed dog ears. She waves to them.

Jade giggled. "Okay! It's me! What took so long?"

* * *

Jade Harley is the fourth friend in the Beta Kids gang. She has some family connection with John Egbert, and a friendship with him, Rose, and Dave. The dog ears, and overall her canine behaviors, were the result of the game, Sburb.

When Pryus came to their world, Samael was responsible for kidnapping Jade. However, she was able to escape thanks to some captives who awaited execution. When The Saints' March came, she took the chance to follow the night attack and deliver some payback to Samael. Now she's with The Saint's March as another ally.

* * *

Pyrus was not impressed with Samael's recent failure, having expected the Condotierre to do something that would defy him. It didn't matter to Pryus now, he still had the resources and the men to survive the siege. His next five waves will be more efficient and stronger under his command.

These next five waves would consist of 15-feet to 18-feet tall granite golems and armored brutes. This gave Levi and the Survey Corps some chance to use their 3D-Maneuver Gear when outflanking. Sayaka and the other in the frontlines would risk some fatigue with the exception of Sayaka, Eren, Painwheel, and Parasoul due to their crystal infections. Duo's Gundam, the Deathscythe, was able to help lift some weight off the fighter. The Black Egrets would end up facing many casualties from rubble being thrown at them by the golems. Molly, Pit, and the airship were too occupied with the additional artillery and tower defense installed around the tower. And since the golems and armored brutes stand their ground, they will never retreat back to the tower and much be taken down on the spot. Yet, the Saints' March continued to endure despite the casualties and injuries. As for the Airship, it was showing signs of a need for repairs.

However, in the last wave, the brute that attacked Duo back in the mountain settlement was present, fighting alongside what appeared to be a party of reptilian humanoids armed with axes and shields.

Sayaka was able to trade blows with the brute again, finally getting his name: Astaroth. Their fight was one-sided as Sayaka was able to win against him. However, the brute was able to recover and retreat. Some of the reptilian humanoids had to be sacrificed for his retreat.

* * *

After those waves, the open field is nw littered with corpses of the brutes and the crumbling husks of the golems. The trenches at the center were becoming unmaintainable to the point that Parasoul has a portion of her Egret Soldiers digging bunkers, a support trench, and a reserve trench while moving the artillery. And moving the artillery meant that artillery fire would be unavailable for the new few waves. The trenches on the flanks were still in good condition as there weren't any attempt to outflank the Saints' March.

* * *

Parasoul, Levi, Hange, Armin, Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka called for a meeting away from the fight to discuss further actions. They had a tent away from the trenches and artilleries along with their units who are continuing to stand their ground against any upcoming waves.

"This can't go on!" Kyoko warned. "Ten waves and we haven't even got close to the tower."

"Look who's talking," Levi replied, "And I thought you were the charisma of this alliance, not the whiner."

"At least we're standing our ground in the siege," Hange pointed out, " But Kyoko is right, we need to get into that tower."

"We're starting to get exhausted, none of us can handle another fight like that!" Sayaka added.

"Keep in mind that those with the crystal infection are an exception." Parasoul sighed. "Plus, our numbers are dwindling."

Mami calmed them. "We have to push forward eventually. If we continue to wait and cut them off of resources, we'll be wasting our own. And we know how powerful Pryus is."

Levi sighed.

"I have to agree with that statement," he supported, " Hange and I are willing to advance in this siege. We can have Eren turn into a Titan see if those gates can be opened at last."

"We haven't put into account Eren's Titan form yet," Hange noted, "At first, I doubted he can scale the tower in the form, but he can find a way to open the gates somehow."

So far, Parasoul is aware of the state of the airship and the remaining ammunition. And based on how many Egrets were lost in these recent five waves, she can't afford to lose more by just remaining in the trench. At this point, it's clear they cannot starve Pryus and his forces out of that tower.

She then answered, "We'll proceed with advancing closer to the tower. I can't risk losing more Egrets."

Armin reviewed the battleplans and the layout. "Survey Corps will abandon the flanks and prepare cavalry for all our men. You and the rest of The Saint's March will do the same. Artillery and the Airship will use the last of its rounds to deal with the tower defenses. Meanwhile, we'll charge without warning. Eren will use his Titan form and pry the doors open."

The tower's alloy gates suddenly started opening again. However, at the same time, the tower defense started to deliver more devastating blows on the airship and the artillery, trying to deal more blows to the forces in the trenches.

Everyone in that tent had to make haste and return to the trenches to prepare the assault. The artillery and the airship tried to hold out and fire back; Molly ordered Pit to fly down and join the assault below.

While the Survey Corps leave the flank trenches to prepare their cavalry, and the idea to dig more trenches is abandoned, The Egrets were leaving the trenches and taking out bayonets. Artillery responded by firing the a few rounds. Duo was called by Parasoul to bring his Deathscythe to the lines for the charge. The rest of The Saint's March did the same, preparing for the charge.

Kyoko tried to inspire them before the charge.

"We're taking our chances, everyone!" Kyoko announced once The Saint's March rallied. "We're going to make our way to the gates and into the Tower! Those gates are open, but together, we will make sure they stay open! And we'll fight our way to the heights of this tower 'til victory is ours!"

Once the gates stopped moving, behind it was a massive force made up of a diverse variety to armies. Pryus was leading them personally along with four others that are considered his generals. Astaroth and his Lizardmen were also present. The contingents left by these generals are a small monster army, a somewhat-large Underworld army, remnants of Samael's Condotierre, and Pryus' personal crusader knights.

Among these forces were two contingents that made up the majority.

One of the two contingents was a swarm of centaurs with human faces, gold horned-crowns, breastplates of iron, chariot-sounded wings, scorpion tails, human women's hair, sharpened lion's teeth, rounded whited eyes, overly elongated lower jaws and asp's tongues. They were armed with curved bronze swords and iron shields. They were like Locusts, waiting to kill all life but the plants.

The other contingent is 2 million knights in flaming bronze armor jeweled in red-orange zircon and sulfur-colored cloaks and flaming plumes. They armed themselves with flaming swords and banners. Their horses have helms of lions that bestowed the power to breathe fire, smoke, and sulfur, and their tails were decorated to look like a serpent's head. They were Brimestone Knights, spreading havoc like a flame.

Smoke was sent towards the Saint's March, and it's followed by a bombardment delivered by the tower defense. In response, the Saint's March fire their artillery at them, using up all the reserve ammunition.

"Don't hesitate!" Kyoko assured. "We can still fight our way to the tower!"

By the time, The Saint's March began charging, Pryus's massive defense force came in quick. And here, the fight wasn't easy. The generals were recognized now that they're up close. Twilightsparkle, Spike, and the Mane 6 recognize a newly empowered Lord Tirek. Pit can recognize a resurrected Hades who was leading the Underworld Army. Marta was terrified as she recognized her beloved Emil Castinger leading the small monster contingent. And Mitsurugi wasn't surprised to the resurrected Algol, the Hero King; He didn't hesitate to settle a rivalry with him.

The numbers overwhelmed The Saint's March, Eren turns into a Titan and started fighting his way to the tower to help keep the gates open. However, some Locusts and Brimestone Knights started to go after him to prevent him from keeping the gates open.

Duo Maxwell II was using all his ammunition from the Deathscythe to take down as many of Pryus' men as possible. Some of the Locusts were getting close to breaking pieces of armor off and sabotaging the machinery.

Molly was able to provide aerial support to help the Saints' March get back to the trenches, but the tower defense and the Locusts were already bringing the airship down.

The Saints' March had to fall back and return to the trenches, but a number of them stood and fought along with Duo, Marta, Eren, and others. The Holy Quintet, Parasoul, Painwheel, The Beta Kids, Hange, and Pit reach the trenches with some of the men. Overall, morale is critical.

"Well there goes our siege," Kyoko stressed, "We need to retreat."

"I wish I could... but this infection..." Parasoul tried to resist the urge to fight.

"Where's Levi?" Sayaka asked.

"He went off to retrieve Eren before those guys slaughter him," Hange answered, "Mikasa and Armin are accompanying him."

"What about the others?" Mami asked.

"They're all fighting out there," Parasoul answered, "Yet, there's just so many... we need to keep... no... there's no point in funneling more men into slaughter like this... Miss Tomoe, signal a retreat."

Mami nods and prepares the flares, firing them into the air. Most of The Saints' March responded to the retreat. Mitsurugi was still fighting Algol, and Marta was about to kill Emil out of distress. Pit did the same thing, assisting Mikasa, Armin, and Levi once they retrieved Eren.

However, as the retreat began, Pryus' forces were closing in. The alliance members in The Saints' March had to stand and fight, either tired from running and fighting or unable to make some distance from the enemy during the retreat.

But there were some significant people that decided to sacrifice themselves.

* * *

Duo prepared the Deathscythes' laser scythe and started cutting down enemies. His ammunition was already gone, and the scythe was the only weapon available. This was the least he can do to help make the retreat possible. Sayaka, who was at the trenches, watched on as he fought, determined that he will follow once The Saints' March is able to retreat entirely.

He swung his laser scythe around, sweeping enemies away in slices while swatting Locusts away like flies. He can as soon as it's clear.

Pryus, however, approached the Gundam. And a sudden throw of a spear pushes the machine back, leaving a huge dent. It forced some kind of escape pod to go off and Duo was thrown away from the fight.

Sayaka, shocked by this sudden event, watched and then reached out. "Duo!"

Kyoko was quick to get Sayaka and take her out of the trenches.

"We need to go!" Kyoko alarmed.

"But Duo!" Sayaka worried.

"There's no time!" Kyoko tried to drag her, but Sayaka refused to retreat. "Oh... fine! Go ahead and fight! There's no point now!" Then she ran off.

Sayaka had her cutlass out, and her crystal infection was expanding again. Moments later, she had second thoughts — thought that she can fight another day. After all, the siege is lost.

She quickly turned, jumped out of the trenches and joined the retreat, resisting the urges that the crystal infection was plaguing on her.

* * *

Painwheel was deteriorating to the point of death. Madoka was really worried.

"Carol... Just keep holding on... Please... " Madoka then noticed The Saints' March retreating, not as a united army, but as soldiers, scattered and routing.

Painwheel then placed her hand on Madoka's shoulders. "Madoka... I didn't expect to die like this... I don't want to die..."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Madoka was sort of confused.

"If I am going to die... I'll fight to my last breath..." Painwheel let's go and begin climbing out of the trench. She faced the oncoming forces of Pryus. "Filia... I'll be there..."

Madoka watched. "Carol... No..." She reaches out to her. "No!"

Painwheel gave out a war cry, and her razor pinwheel started to spin. She charged into the horde, taking as many lives as she can with the last of her strength. She even called out to Madoka once more.

"Madoka! Run!" Painwheel begged.

A sword to the chest made Painwheel roar in pain.

"Carol!" Madoka wanted to help.

Mami grabbed Madoka's hand and take her out of the trenches. They had to join with the retreat. When Madoka looked back, she can see Painwheel's mask tear off. She saw Painwheel's smile before the face turned hostile. The horde closed in and stabbed the young woman with their swords and spears.

* * *

Parasoul was guiding as many out of the fight to follow the retreat. She tried to communicate with Molly who was on the airship.

"Molly, get the airship out of here, bring the retreating forces to a rendezvous point and carry them to safety!" Parasoul ordered.

"Negative!" Molly sounded as if she was only one onboard. "Everyone on board is dead! I can't hold out much longer! The airship will crash!"

"Molly! You can do it just—" Parasoul was watching the airship as she spoke.

"Commander! I'm sorry... at least let me serve you with this sacrifice." Molly then cut communications.

"Molly!" Parasoul shouted.

The airship was being directed towards the tower. As it crashed, it stopped a number of the tower defense from continuing its bombardment. Pryus' forces continued to rout The Saints' March.

Parasoul dropped her radio. She was almost going to fight, and her crystal infection was welcoming it. However, she was grabbed by two Egret Soldiers and they carried her away from the fighting.

* * *

The Mane 6 had to retreat with a wounded Spike, Marta retreated in tears, Mitsurugi retreated once he killed Algol, and the rest either trailed behind or perished. The retreat was able to take with them some vehicles, but some ended up breaking down or destroyed. The Saints' March was scattered.

The plain is now scattered with Survey Corp troops and their horses and the Egret Troops. All of them turn to dust that scattered into the wind, their essence absorbed into Pryus, strengthening him.

At some point, Pryus halted his forces to the trenches, and they rained arrows on the retreating Saints' March. When The Saints' March was far from the plains, they confirmed a victory. Pryus was allowing them to rout, praying they won't come back as a larger army.

* * *

Sayaka was lost, finding herself alone after the retreat. Her crystals shrunk back to her neck, and she was limping. Her body was later getting weaker and weaker. She was exhausted and all she knew from the siege was that it was over, they lost.

Her Magical Girl form faded, and she was back in her school uniform.

She stopped at a clearing in a forest, collapsing near a stream.

Across the stream, an unknown figure approaches her. Beside the figure was Homura. The unknown figure knelt down with two fingers on Sayaka's jugular. He said something, but Sayaka couldn't make it out. Homura can be seen giving a nod before walking away.

"You'll be alright..." That is all Sayaka can hear.

Everything then faded to black.

End of Part II


End file.
